A Forbidden Love
by StarBee20
Summary: TFP series fick.   When a small ship crash lands on earth and the Autobots investigate, they find one of Arcee's long lost friends. But she, soon after arriving, meets one of her friend enemies. At first, they are both in denial of their feelings. But you can't stop fate. OC/Starscream
1. What is it?

**Well this aught to be interesting now I'm doing two stories at the same time. :) :P**

**So I hope you find this interesting. Don't bother reviewing cause 1) my CP won't let me see them **

**2) I don't like them (sorry that's just how I am)**

**Hope you like the story :)**

**This is based off of the Transformers Prime Cartoon series just to let you know encase you didn't read the description.**

**"What is it?"**

"Optimus, you better have a look at this!" Ratchet shouted as he staired at the screen. Optimus came in the large control room.

The day had started out as any other weekend with the Autobots. Jack Raph, and Miko were over for the day The three of them, along with Bumblebee were playing team up racing. A game Bumblebee usually won.

Rarcee would be making cleaning her guns and makeing sure they were in working order. Bulkhead would be where Miko was. In this chearing on her and Jack as they were lousing to Raph and Bumblebee.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he looked at the screen Ratchet stood in frount of.

"Yes!" Raph shouted as he stood up on the couch with his fists up in the air.

"We so won again, Bee!" He Bee a high five as Jack and Miko sighed.

"That's only cause you have a gaint robot on your team, that has been driving his whole live!" Miko shouted.

Bumblebee let out a few loud beeps and buzzes.

After his vocal proseser was damaged in a battle on Cybertron that has become his main way of comunicating. The only ones who can understand him and any Transformers and Raph. No other human can understand him, but some how...Raph can. Thus the bond he shares with his guardeian.

Raph lauphed, "He said, 'He can't help it if he's been driving longer than you guys."

Ratchet let out a loud cough, "If you don't mind I have to take care of this and I wouln't mind doing it peacefuly either."

Arcee got up and walked over along with the others, "What is it Ratchet?" she asked.

"Well as I wasabout to tell, Optimus, I picked up something on the radar."

"And.." Jack asked, "what is it?" Ratchet gave him a grouchy stair.

He, out of all the Autobots, disliked humans the most. But if one of them were in danger he would do anything to help them.

"A ship is entering earths atmusphear and I can not identiphy it." he pointed at a little blip on the radar as it got closer and closer to earth. "It's small and at the sped, of witch it is travling, it looks like it is going to crash"

"Do you know it's destination is?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet turned back to the screean and began typing. "Well baced on it's trigectery, speed, and weather it will land..."

There was a pause as he ceypt typing.

Raph, who was as big a coumuter wiz when it came to humen computers as Ratchet was with Cybertronian ones. Ratchet was still getting used to human computers. Raph raised his hand and said, "Umm...in Montana, in the southern pasrt of the rocky mountains."

Ratchet glared at him He really didn't like having a human that was smater than him when it came to computers. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Well then you might as well say when it is going to land to. That is atleast if you and your laptop can figure it out."

As Ratchet said thoes last few words Raph pressed a button and a timer poped up on Ratches screen.

"Less than ten minets."

Ratchet growled as Bulkhead stiphled a lauph. "Goodjob, Raph." Optimus said as he placed a hand on Ratchets shoulder.

Miko gave Raph a high five, "Rock on mini man!"

He also receved a high five from Bumblebee.

Optimus turned to Bumblebee and said, "Bumblebee, I want you on this recon mission. You will leave right away so you can see egsackty where this ship is going to land. Use caution sence we don't know if it's Autobot or Decepticon."

Bee pointed toured Raph and buzzed. Raph jumped up and down, "Yah, can I go with him, Otimus. Pleeeeeaaasssee!"

Optimus shook his head, "I'm sorry, Raph, but after the last recon that involved a crash landibng like this, when one of you went, I think it is best that you stay here."

That last recon mission almost ended up with Jack lousing his head...literaly. When he and Arcee investigated a crashed ship, one Arcees past nightmares was on that ship. Airachnid. A spidery type of transformer who's new hobby was colecting the heads of diferent species and humans were next on here list. Before the battle ended Jack managed to destroy her ship So now she is stuck on Earth.

Ever sence Optimus disided any when it came to recon missions that involved mystery ships, any humans would stay behind.

Raph sighed, "Ahhh...alright, Optimus." Bee also let out a low buzz, sighing as well.

Ratchet turned toured Bumblebee, "The ground bridge is all set. Your going to come out on top of a mountain so you can hav a good vantage point."

Optimus shook his head, "You should leave right away. There is onlysix minutes left before it lands."

Bee saluted and let out a few beeps and buzzes.

As he turned to leave Ratchet pushed a leaver down, turned on the ground bridge. The large portal opened and next thing they new...Bee was gone.

**There the first chapter I hope you liked it the second one will be coming out soon. :) Thanks all!**


	2. The Crash

**Sorry this is a short one I attend to make short chapters...sorry. **

**But, any way, here is the next chapter hope you all like it :)**

**The Crash**

Bee watched closely, looking for any sign of the ship falling toured earth. There was just a couple of minete left on the timer.

"Have you spotted anything yet Bumblebee?" Optimus asked over the comlink.

Bee ansured, buzzing, "No, not yet boss bot." Then no more than a few seconds later he spotted something. "Wait a minute..." he buzzed, "I see it! It's at my one o'clock and moving fast.." He began to run in it's derection.

"Don't louse it, Bumblebee," Optimus urged, "we need to know if it'e an enamy or not."

He watched as it got closer and closer when it finaly hit the ground shook. "It crash landed, I'm about half a mile away."

"Hurry, if there are any survivers we don't want them getting away." Optimus urged.

"I'm gettin one life signal. It's very week, not moving, and has no signature." Ratchet informed.

Bee had to run most of the way becauase of the terane. But he got there in a couple of minites.

By the ship had come to a full stop it had gone another half mile leaving a large crater line behind it. Witch made good driving for Bumblebee.

When he finaly reached it he brought out his gun just incase. None of the doors had been opened so that ment that who ever it was in there was still in there. As he aproched the ship he noticed an isignia on the side. A hollow red circle with a red "N" on the inside of it.

"Optimus, this ship has a Nutral isingia on it." he buzzed.

"Nutral?" Optimus repeted.

"Well that would explain why I wasn't getting any signaturs on the raydar." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee opened the boarding door in the back of the ship and cautiously entered, turning on his headlights so he could see in the dark ship.

"So far there are no others on board." He roported.

When he reached the bridge there was someone in the pilots seat. It was a pink femme. She was unconchious. Leaking energon from her head and leg where a pice of sharp metal had gone through it.

"Optimus, there's a heavily wounded femme here and she's nonresponsive!" he said urgently.

"How bad are her wounds, Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked.

"Looks like she took a blow to the head, probubly from the impacked. And there is a pice of metal impailing here upper leg. She's really leaking energon."

"Can you tell is she's a nutral?" Optimus asked.

"Umm.." Bumblebee searched for an isignea, "Yes, she has the nutrals mark on her sholder."

"Good can you get here out of there and we'll bridge you two back to bace?" Optimus asked.

"Already on it boss." Bee buzzed as he carfuly began to remove the pice of metal from the new comers leg. The femme barly let out a grown as he pulled it out. He picked her up and began to make his way toured the exit.

As he left the bridge and came into the small cargo hold some wires sparked and started a fire near some leaking fule barols. "Whoe," he began to run, "get the ground bridge opennow, Ratchet! This ship is gonna blow!" He shouted as he steped onto the grass.

The ground bridge opened a about ten yards away,and he made a mad dash for it. When he made it insde the ground bridge the fire ignited the leak and exploded. He made it iside the bace just in time for Ratchet to close it and only let a few flames get through.

Bumblebee aproched the others cradling the femme in his arms.

Arcee was the first to speak, "It can't be!" she said as she ran up to Bee.

"What is it, Arcee? Do you know her?" Optimus asked.

Arcee couldn't belive her optics, "Yes...it's Starfire."

**There the next chapter will be out soon hope you liked it. :) :D**


	3. Sparklings?

******There here is the next chapter :D I hope you guys like it!**

**And thanks for the reviews they are the only nice ones I've ever gotten :D :D**

**Sparklings?**

Ratchet finished repairing Starfires leg, "Well that's all I can do for now until she wakes up. Which will hopfuly be soon. She needs to get some energon in her."

Arcee stood next to Ratchet's work table where Starfire laid, "Will she be alright, Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked at Sharfire then back to Arcee, "She'll be just fine. I'm more conserned about her getting some energon and how she will react to her ship being blown up."

Arcee looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well she might not like the idea of haveing to have to stay here with her ship gone she isn't going any where." Ratchet ansured.

"What?" Miko interupted, "Why would she want to leave, when she can stay here and chill with us?"

No one smiled at her coment, "But Miko don't you remember Wheeljack? He didn't stay." Bulkhead reminded her.

"And on top of that she still apeard to be nutral." Ratchet added.

Jack raised his hand, "Umm...if you don't mind my asking, what is 'a nutral'?"

"A nutral is a transformers that is nither an Autobot or a Decepticon." Optimus said, "If they diside they do not wish to partake in the war in way, they become a nutral. Which is like being a sivilion."

"Really? Were there alot of bots that didn't like the idea of fighting in the war?" Jack asked.

"No there were never many," Optimus's eyes became sad, "and most who were nutrals ended up changing there mind and joined one of the sides."

"Yah, even I was a nutral before I joind the Autobots." Bulkhead said.

Miko gave him a 'are you kidding me look', "No way, Bulk, I can not see you as a nutral." she chuckled.

"No really I was an energon miner, but when the Cons atacked us wile we were working and took almost all our energon. I disided then and there I was going to help the Autobots put a stop to it."

There was a moments silence before Optimus continued, "But most of thoes who stayed nutral ended up being offlined by the Decepticons." He gestured to Starfire on the table, "You friend, Arcee, managed to survive and runins with the Decepticons."

Arcee smiled, "Well she's a fighter, remember Optimus?" Arcee smiled.

"I can never forget her because of it." Optimus said.

Jack interupted, "So Arcee what's Starfire's story?"

Arcee whent to ansure, but was interupted by a mown comeing from the table next to her. "Starfire, she's wakeing up!" Arcee said excided.

Ratchet joged back over as Starfire began to reach up and rub her head.

"Arcee talk to her." Ratchet said, "Then maby we can sit her up."

Arcee shook her head,"Starfire..." she put her hand on Starfire's sholder, "Starfire can you hear me?"

She mowned again, "Oh...Arcee...is that really you or did I off line for good this time?"

Arcee smiled, "Yah it's really me and no your not off line yet, sis."

"Sis?" Jack yealled from over by the others. Arcee glared at him and he cept his mouth shut.

Starfire begsn to open her optics as Arcee looked back at her. When they were fully open She smiled, "Well if I'm not off line and your here...then where am I?"

Arcee lauphed, "Well lets first sit you up so Ratchet can give yah some energon."

Once she sat up Ratchet went to get here some energon and she said, "Ratchet? As in the Hatchet, Ratchet?"

Arcee lauphed as Ratchet reatrned with a glass of energon, "Yes that Ratchet. Now drink up, you lost alot of energon in that crash." he growled as he went back to his work table. Starfire acepted the engon and took a big gulp.

It didn't take her long to finish the energon. Then Ratchet came over, "Now before you get down I need to do some test to make sure your brain chip is still funtional."

He had here wiggle her servos, tested her optics, and a few others.

"Alright your all good to go." Ratchet said as he walked away

Starfire slid off the work table and tested her leg, "Good as new." she complomented. Ratchet had gone back to one of his many progects, "Yah, yah, yah, now move along so I can get back to work."

Starfire sighed, "Same old Hatchet. Bigest grouch I know and the best medick there is." Ratchet growled from his work spot.

Arcee patted her on the back, "Come on, I'll intorduce you to the Crew."

"I never thought I would see you again, Arcee. After the evacuation of Cybertron I just flew around going from galaxie to galaxie, planet to planet, looking for any sign of other friendlies. The last I expected to find was you guys chilling out on Earth."

Bulkhead lauphed, "Hardly chilling...we've been kickin' Con cans ever sence we got here."

Arcee gestured toured him, "I'm not sure if you ever met him, but this is Bulkhead. The brawn of the team."

"No, I never did meet you, but I heard you were one of the best on The Wreckers Team." Starfire smiled.

Bulkhead smailed back, "Thanks."

Arcee walked toured Bumblebee, "And this is.."

"Oh, no, wait, I know I recednize you!" Starfire interupted. "Bumblebee right?"

He buzzed with joy. Starfire smiled back at him, "I knew I recednized you. You were just getting into the scouting buisness when we first met. How is that going?"

"The best there is when it comes to scouting." Arcee said

Bumblebee rubbed that back of his neck and buzzed, "Aww shucks."

Starfire giggled and looked around the room. When she spotted Optimus she greated him, "Optimus Prime, wow how it has been a long time sir."

He noded and said, "indeed it has."

Arcee smiled and said, "Well you know Ratchet, so that just leaves..."

A loud shout, from the other side of the room, interupted her, "Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" Miko shouted.

Starfire turned to see three fleshy creatures waving at her. She walked over and bent down to get a good look at them.

"I didn't forget about you guys." Arcee said as she came over, "I was about to do you next. Starfire these are our human friends. Jack, Miko, and Raphael."

"But you can call me, Raph, for shot." Raph said.

Starfire laphed, "Well it's very nice to meet you. Finaly some friendly indiginus creatures. You are a very interesting spiceas thoe, I must admit. So soft." she said as she lighty poked Jacks tummy.

"Hey watch it! That's my human your poking there!" Arcee joked.

Starfire seemed puzzled, "You mean you watch over him."

Arcee shook her head up and down.

"Yes." Optimus said as ha came over to the kids. "Ever sence they dicovered us they have become a target for the Decepticons. So they each have a guardian. Bumblebee watches over Raphael, Bulkhead has Miko, and Arcee has Jack."

"Oh, so you have babysitting duty." Starfire teased Arcee.

"Hey! We're not babies!" Miko shouted.

"Sorry, it's just because of your size. I mean to me your about the size of a sparkling." Starfire added.

The kids had a confused lok on there faces. Arcee was rubbing her optics. "Dare I ask, what is a sparkling?"

"You don't know?" Starfire asked looking at Arcee. "That is the last thing we ever wanted to tell them about transformers." she ansured.

"Well it's to late, now you've gotta tell us!" Miko said.

Starfire looked at the others. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were ackting like they wern't paying atenchion. Ratchet wasn't paying any atenchion. Optimus gave her a nod, "You may tell them if you wish, but know that you will be the one to ansure any questions."

Starfire looked back at the kids. Jack seamed nervus, Miko looked like a kid who just drank a pot of coffe, and Raph looked like he was gonna be sick.

Starfire sighed, "A sparkling is a baby transformers."

Raph began choking like he was going to hurl. Jack backed away, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh man serius mental, discusting pictures in my head! I do not want to go down this road!

"Dude, transformers can have babies?" Miko shouted. "Dude, and you never told me about this?" she said looking up at Bulkhead.

Bulkhead got an embaressed look on his face, "Ummm..."

"Alright that is all your going to get out of Starfire on this topic as of now, Miko." Arcee interveaned, "And I'll bet I can get most everyones vote on that."

Everyone agreed except Miko. So she sat down and crossed her arms, pouting for all to see.

"Changing the subject," Optimus interupted, "Starfire what are your plans sence your ship was distroied?"

Starfire frowned, "There was nothing salvageable?"

"I sent Bumblebee to look. After the explotion there was nothing worth saving." Optimus said.

"Well in that case," Starfire shuged her sholders, "I guess I could go explore the planet some. I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well what ever you diside, our home is your home if you wish to stay." Optimus placed a hand on her sholder.

Starfire was surprised by Optimus's offer. "Well...I...I...I don't know." She looked around at the others.

"You do not have to help us in the war." he added.

Starfire smiled, "Well sence I don't have any where ells to go," she shrudged her sholders, "I'd be honered to stay with you guys."

All the kids started cheering. "Alright another bot to hang out with!" Miko shouted.

**lol I really like this chapter when I first wrote it I laughed as I was writing :D **

**Well I'll update soon Thanks all :D**


	4. Catching Up

**Wow this coming along fast :D I guess having it already writen down and just needing to look down at it helps lol**

**Sorry it's a short one.**

**Well here you guys go! Hope you like it! :D**

**Catching Up**

After a tour of bace given by Arcee and Jack they mabe thier way back to the control room. "So now that your staying you need to find yourself a sutable forme." Arcee said as she smiled.

Starfire returned the smile and said, "I guess your right. I'm just not sure what to choose. What did you go with?"

Arcee ansured, "I went with a motercycle. It's somting small, fast, easy to hide,"

"And totaly awesome!" Jack fist pumped.

The to femmes laughed. "Jack here is a big motercycle geek." Arcee said pionting at him.

"Hmm really?" Starfire crouched down so she could be at Jack's level. "Well then maby you can help me pick one out."

Jacks face lit up, "Really?"

"Yah, I like the sound of these motercycles." Starfire smiled.

"Sweet come on we can use Raph's laptop!" Jack ran ahead of them and disapeared around the corner, leaving the to friends laughing behind him.

"You've got him goin' now." Arcee smiled as Starfire stood back up.

Starfire shuged her sholders, "Oh well."

They laughed and took thier time walking so they could catch up on what all had happened over the years.

"So after you left Cybertron what all have you ben up to?" Arcee asked.

Starfire gave her a week smile, "Well when I managed to finaly get a ship I just went from planat to planet looking from any other survivers. Most of what I found was ither stray Decepticon or some sort of visious creature."

Arcee frowned, "What about energon? Who did you stay alive all these years?"

"Every once and a wile I found some energon deposits on one of the random planets. I'm actually I'm surprised I managed to survived on the little bit I found." Starfire shook her head, "To me it's a miricle that I'm still living, and then I happen to run into you guys." she half laughed. "I will admit there were times when I thought I wasn't going to make it. For instance when I came apon earth, my ship had been damaged the last planet by a Decepticon I ran into. When I hit the gravational pull I lost control..."

Starfire was silent for a moment remebering what happened, "I was stitting there thinking, 'This is it...ok Star you had a good run all these years. Well of the alspark here I come."

Arcee rubbed her shoulder smiling at her, "Your a real surviver."

Starfire lapher, "Ha, yah...right. No your the real surviver. You've survived being a warrior all this time."

Arcee kudged her with her elbow, "Well you used to be one too."

Starfire didn't smile she staired at the floor looking like she was about to cry. "When she didn't say anything Arcee placed a hand on her sholder, "Starfire?"

_**(flach back)**_

"Oh man, the cons are right on out tail pipes!"

"Keep going Starfire we gotta get back to bace."

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"When have I ever been wrong?"

"Is that a trick question?"

_**(end flash back)**_

"Starfire?" Arcee lightly shook her.

Starfire shook her head as if waking from a trance. "Hey are you all right?" Arcee asked.

Starfire rubbed her arm, "Yah, I'm fine." she began to walk again.

Arcee caught up with her, "Did you just think of..."

"Yas," Starfire snapped, but regained her calm, "I did. I'm glad I became a nutral. I can't go through that again." An energon tear rolled down her face plate.

_**(flash back)**_

"Come on! We're almost there! Just a few more miles!"

"I can't go on longer. My...power level is...really low."

"You can do it, Starfire! Come on!"

_**(end flash back)**_

"Come on," Arcee squeezed her into a side hug, "Lets go get you that motercycle forme."

Starfire half smiled as the two friends to the control room.

**There thats the next chapter the next one will be out soon :D Hope you liked it! Review if you want to.**


	5. Nightmares

******Here is a nice LONG one hope you like...you get to find out who it is that is in Starfire's flash back...oooooo****oo lol**

**So enjoy read on :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmares<strong>

"How about this one? It's a Harly." Jacke said as he showed Starfire the picture.

Starfire cringed, "Umm...that's a littleto manly for me."

"Ok then." Jack went back to searching

"Man your a picky bot aren't you?" Arcee teased.

"Well what ever I choose has to look good in pink." Starfire smiled.

"Here," Jack siad as he showed her the picture, "this one is cool."

Starfire looked at the sleak motercycle for a moment, "I like it. I think we found a match." She smiled.

Arcee looked at the picture, "Are you sure this isn't the same as mine, Jack?"

Jack smiled, "Yes, I'm sure. It's the same brand just a diferent disine."

"What's the matter, Arcee?" Starfire teased, "Are you worried my forme is going to be cooler than yours."

"No I don't think I need to worry about that." Arcee teased back. The two femmes laughed with each other.

Then Starfire staired at the picture, "Alright lets see here." What was like a scanner light shot out from her eyes. When she finished scanning the picture she transformed into a pink virsion of that motercycle. Similar to Arcee's but still diferent.

"Awesome!" Jack said, "Now we can go out and show you the town."

Starfire changed back into the robot forme. Not noticing Bulkhead and Bumblebee on the other side of the room. Bulkhead's gaw hung wide open and Bee's optics opened wide. But they regained there normal faces before anyone noticed.

Starfire frowned, "As cool as that would be, Jack, I need to get some rest. I haven't had a deasent shut down in a long time."

"There's an extra berth in my room you can use." Arcee said.

"Thanks, C. That sounds awesome."

"What?" Miko shouted, "Your turning in? But we havn't even started the party yet. I just finished getting my guitar hooked up!"

She strumed her electric guitar. She had set the volume very high I might add.

Starfire gripped the side of her head as she was plugging her ears. When the strum faded Starfire said, "Sorry, Miko, but I'm not in much of a party mood."

Optimus came over, "It's alright, Starfire. Go ahead and get some rest."

Starfire noded, "Thanks Optimus."

"Do you rmember where my room is?" Arcee asked.

Starfire shook her head up and down then disapeard down one of the halls.

"Man, she must be realy drained." Jack said.

Arcee looked down at him, "She's been throught alot. I still find it hard to belive she's survived all she's been though."

Optimus walked over to Arcee, "Arcee, will you share what Starfire has told you so far. sence that last time I saw her was when she left the Autobots all thoughs years ago."

Arcee shook her head, "Sure, Optimus. But somewhere private though." She looked at the others, "I have a feeling this isn't for all audio resepters."

Optimus shook his head, "I agree. If Starfire wishes to tell her story then she can tell it in her oun time."

**(dream)**

"I can't...go any farther...my power level is...is to low." Starfire panted as she tranformed into her robot forme and fell to her knees holding her side where a small wound leaked energon between her fingers. "Go on with out me. Get back to base."

Another bot transformer and got catched her as she began to fall over.

"Not gonna happen partner! I'll carry yah if I have to!" The meck picked her up and began to run.

"But, Skids, your powed level is low to. If you carry me it'll drain even faster." She persisted.

The arny green meck looked down at her. The cut over his right optic slowly driped energon down his face plate.

"You forget," He panted as he ran, "partners don't leave partners behind."

Starfire smiled and let her optics fade off. Skids is the best partner any bot could ask for, but some day she hoped they would be more than just partners on the battle field.

Shortly after she powered down she felt Skids set her down. "Skids?" She brought her optics back on line.

They were down a small ally behind some crates. He was looking around the crates.

"Skids what's going on?" she tried to stand, but he genly pushed her back against the building she was leaning on.

"Shhhh, the Cons have us out flanked. You stay here. Here's the last camaphlage disk." He handed her a small dick like thing. "When the Cons show up, use it."

As he stood and began to walk away Starfire grabed his wrist. "No, you take it, I'll be the bait."

He knet down in front of her, "Now you know can't do that, Star."

"And you can't do it ither!" her eyes began to well with energon. "It's my fault we fell we fell behind and got flanked. I should be the one to do the distraction." I tear broke through and trickler down her face plate.

Skids placed a hand on her face plate and wiped away the tear, "You know I won't let you."

"But partners don't leave partners behind!" she sobed.

"Sorry, Star. Not this time." He tried to stand again but she didn't let him.

"No!" She put her hand on his other face plate, "Please, Skids...don't do it."

He pulled her hand off his face plate, but still held onto it. "I'm sorry, Starfire."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "Good-bye."

He let go of her and disapeared around the crates.

She heared someone start to run and then another bot shouted, "Hey, hold it rigth there Autobut!"

Starfire placed the comaphlage shield on her chest and activated it. Do Dicepticon sencers and optics...she wasn't there.

"Yah right you tin cans! Only in your dreams!" Skids shouted. Then the battle began.

Starfire, with every once of energy she had, craled to the crates and pulled her self up so she could see over the top and watch the battle.

It was mostly hand to hand combat, but there were shots fired. When Skids got punched in the jaw, Starfire flinched.

He got back up and energon leaked from the corner of his mouth. He couphed and said, "Cheep shot. Now it's my turn."

Skids took out more Cons, but they cept on comeing. "Come on, Cons, you can this a fight!" he shouted.

Then a jet flew in and treanformed. Starfire gasped. It was Megatron.

"Ahh, Autobot Skids, so your the one my solgiers have been chasing down." Megatron laughed.

"That's me...always the atenchion hog." Skids held up his fists ready for what ever Megatron might throw at him.

"You know there was a second bot that managed to escape my layer after managing to enter in some how. Perhaps it was your partner." Megatron taunted, "A...Starfire isn't it?"

Skids titened his fists and staired at Megatron angrily.

"Yes that's the femme, so where is she?" Megatron asked, "You Autobot partners are inseperable. Or at least that's what I hear." He smerked. The other Decepticons laughed.

"She's back a base by now. Out of your reach." Skids said.

There was a pause then Megoatron laughed and said, "I can tell your lieing."

Skids had enough. He shot amd hit Megatron in the sholder. It barly phased him.

Megatron laughed, "You pathetic Autobat, do you really think you can take me on?"

Megatron fired his gun and hit Skids in the sholder sending him flying into the next building. Starfire gasped and held her hands over her mouth hoping no one heard her. No one seemed to notice.

Before the dust setled Megatron walked in, found Skids, and threw him back out on to the street where he was before.

He was hurt...bad. Energon leaked from his head. His sholder was more than leaking. He didn't get up even when he tried he couldn't.

Megatron came back out and drew his swored.

Starfire had to cover her mouth again so she wouldn't let out even the slightest sound.

"Hear me, Autobot Starfire," Megatron shouted, "If you don't come out and give me the information you stole from my layer," He placed his swored on Skid's neck, "I will kill your partner." He laughed, "And perhaps, knowing you Autobots, he may be more than a partner in the battle field." Skids frowned at Megatron.

Starfire didn't know what to do. She knew it wasn't smart to deal with Megatron. Pluse the information the found could help the Autobot in the war in a big way, But she loved Skids.

She went to try and stand, but s weak voice stoped her,

"Hear me, Starfire," Skids sat up just a little evern though Megatron blade was at his throte. "if you come out...Megatron will just kill us both. Get the information to the others...and live to cick my Dicepticon can another day."

Starfire thought about what he said. He was probubly right. If she did deal with Megatron he would have both there heads. This was the hardest dision she ever had to make.

"Well Autobot, what's it going to be?" Megatron shouted.

"Ahh, quite stalling, Megatron and just get it over with!" Skids shout at Megatron and then glanced at Starfire and gave her a week smile.

Megatron brought his sword back to his side. "Last chance Autobot!"

There was silence for a moment. "Very well." He plunged his sword into Skids spark.

Skids let out a short scream then let out his last breath. Starfire couldn't move, all she wanted to do was scream.

Energon driped from Megatron sword when he removed it. "Come, Decepticons, we have victory." Megatron tranformeed and flew away with his cheering solgiers right behind him.

Once they were out of sight Starfire crawled out of hiding, sobbing, holding her wound, tears flowing. She removed the camophlage shield and crawled to Skids side.

He layed in a pool of his oun energon.

She touched his face plate, "Oh Skids..." she sobbed, "I'm so sorry!" She leaned on his sholder and cryed herself into power down.

**(end dream)**

Arcee onlined her optics. She thought she heard somthing, and listened.

"Skids!" a crying mone came from Starfires berth. Arcee turned on the light to see a trembling Starfire crying energon.

"Skids." She sobed. Arcee got up and ran to her side, "Starfire!" she lightly shook her. "Starfire wake up! Your dreaming!"

A loud banging came to the door, "What in the name of, Primus is going on in there?" Arcee would recednize Ratchet's voice anywhere.

"It's, Starfire, she's having a nightmare!" Arcee said.

"Well wake her up! She's been screaming for the past five minites!" Arcee heard Ratchet stomp away.

"Starfire, wake up!" She shook her harder.

"Skids, Don't!" Starfire shouted.

"Starfire!" Arcee shouted as she shook her _hard_.

Starfire optics onlined right away, "Arcee?" she wimpered. "Oh, Arcee, it's all my fault he's gone." She sobed into her hands on her berth.

"No, Starfire, it wasn't your fault." She pulled Starfire into a cumpherting hug. "It wasn't any ones fault except for Megatron and his gang on clowns."

"I don't know anymore, Arcee." she sniffed, "I've never forgeoten about that day and I doubt I ever will."

Starfire began to calm down. Arcee released her from her hug, but cept her hands on Starfire's sholders, "And that's just fine. I'll never forget the day I lost Talegat or Clifjumper." Arcee sniffed as she wiped away a tear of her own.

Starfire's optics shot open, "Cliff is dead?"

Arcee shed another tear, "Yah, the Cons got him a wile back."

"Oh, Arcee." Star gave Arcee a hug as the cryed togeather.

"I may blame myself, but ither way there is nothing I can do about it except just keep living." Arcee said

They let go of each other, "That is what Talegate and Ciff would want me to do and I'll bet that is what Skids would say too." Arcee half smiled.

Starfire thought about what Arcee said. She was right that is one of the last thins Skids said before he died.

She sniffed and looked at Arcee, "Thanks, Cee." The two femmes smiled and hugged again.

"Your welcome, Sat."

* * *

><p><strong>There was that allot to read or what...I don't think I've ever typed so fast lol Well please review there will be another chapter soon.<strong>


	6. Seeing The Town

**Hey all I hope your likeing the story :) Well here is another chapter to make you happy :D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing The Town<strong>

"What was with all the ruckus last night? It sounded like someone was screaming." Bulkhead asked as Arcee walked into the control room the next morning.

Arcee sighed, "Starfire was having a nightmare." she yawned as she rubbed her optics, "She didn't go back to sleep for a wile so that's why I'm letting her sleep more."

Bumblebee Buzzed something then Bulkhead asked, "Yah what was the nightmare about?"

Arcee sighed with frustration, but held a sad face, "Something from her past. Don't bother asking me what cause I'm not going to say. You can ask, Starfire your self when she gets up."

"Ask me what?" a tired voice asked from the control room entrance.

"Star, your up?" Arcee was surprised.

Starfire walked up to them and said, "Yah, I never fell back asleep." She yawned, "I'm sorry if I was noise last night..."

"If you were noise?" a grugh voice shouted from behind a work table, "If there were any Decepticons outside the bace they would have had to plug there audio resepters."

Starfire hugged herself, "Sorry, Ratchet." She looked up at Arcee, "Is there I place where I go to be by myself for a wile?"

Ratchet in terupted before Arcee could answue, "The Sahera Desert." he said sarcasticly.

"Can it, Ratchet!" Arcee shouted. She shook her head then looked at Starfire. "How about this...I have to go pick up Jack and take him to school. Why don't you come along, and I can show you the town so you can get the land down?"

Starfire gave her a week smile, "Ok, that sounds good."

The two femmes transformed and headed toured the exit, "Oh and by the way," Arcee said as they drove down the tunle, "Make sure you activate your holo forme. Around here a motercycle driving itself is a bit freaky."

Starfire laughed, "Ok, Cee."

Soon they were out on the open road heading for town.

_**(decepticon star ship [earlyer that morning])**_

"Report, Starscream! What did you find at that ship that crash landed yesterday." Megatron shouted as Starscream entered the bridge, "Sence I had to...deal with other busniess yesterday I did not get to hear what you had to say." Megatron turned to face Starscream as he aproshed.

"My recon mission was some what of a sucsess." Starscream ansured.

"Some what of a sucsess?" Megatron shouted making Starscream flinch."You ither sucsead or you fail. You, my poor excuse for a second in comand, have an atendancy to fail! Now tell me what you found!" he shouted.

Starscream stuttered, "Ye..yes, Lord Megatron." he cleared his trought, "I found the crash site. The ship was distroied when I got there. From the looks of it by an explosion after it landed."

Megatron look at him agrily waiting to hear anything of use. "Umm, but, a piece of the scrap, I found, had an isignea on it. The ship belonged to a nutral bot. Other that there was nothing salvage able from the wreck."

"Were there any survivers?" Megatron asked.

"There were no signs on any." Starscream ansured.

"Hmm..." Megatron rubbed his chin and turned putting his back to Starscream.

"Did you spot any Autobots?" Megatron asked

Starscream stook his head, "No, I did not." Megatron thought some more.

After a moment Megatron spoke again, "I want you to keep an eye on any Autobot activitie."

"What?" Starscream shouted nervusly.

"You head me!" Megatron shouted angrily, "Keep an eye on them and report back to me every time you go out! You are to continue this until I say other wise."

"But what about the Autobots sencers. They'll pick me up a mile away." Starscream argued.

Megatron tossed him a small disc, "Use this." Starscream caught it. "It will hide your signature from Autobot sensers. Do not engage any Autobots! Do you understand?" Megatron glared at him.

Starscream looked down at the disc in his hand, then back at Megatron, "Yes, Lord Megatron."

_**(back with the femmes)**_

"Thanks for the tour, Arcee." Starfire said as they drove out of twon on there way back to bace. "It's nice to know where everything is ...and what the laws are around here."

Arcee laughed, "Yah they are a good thing to know."

They drove on for another few miles until Arcee got a call from bace.

"Arcee are you done with your tour yet?" Ratchet asked.

The two femmes stoped in the middle of the road. (good thing that road is never busy)

"Yah, Ratchet, we're ten minites away from base. Why?" Arcee asked.

"We had picked up a Decepticon sigature but it disapeared. It was about trenn and a half miles north west of your curent position. Optimus wants you to look into it."

"Alright I'll go check it out." Arcee ansured. "Star, you remember how to get back to bace from here right?"

Starfire laughed, "Yes, but I'm going to go explore some more...in the opisite direction you go."

"Alright just don't get lost." Arcee teased.

"When have I ever done that?" Starfire joked.

The two femmes laughed and then dove in thier separet directions leaving a trail of dust behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>There that's another chapter :D I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. :D<strong>

**I will update soon :)**


	7. A Spy

**Ok just to let yall know this is the last update for this story until I update my other one... which shouldn't take to long. I going to go chapter 8 in my other one then chapter 8 in this one then chapter 9 in the other...ect ect blah blah blah**

**Just letting you guys know that. :D If you feel like it you can check it out "A Fate You Can't Ignore" it is also a transformers story only based of of the movie insted of the cartoon.**

**Well hop you all like this one :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Spy<strong>

It had taken Arcee a wile to get to the coordinates, because of having to walk part way so she didn't startle any possible Cons that may be out there.

She approached the coordinates. With her guns out the stealthily approached a canyon. "No sign of any Cons yet." She whispered.

"Stay vigilant, Arcee. It's not normal for a Decepticon signature to just disappear. "Optimus said.

Arcee slowly came to the edge of the canyon. The coordinates led to the bottom of the canyon. She peeked over the edge but didn't see any one. So she very carefully made her way to the bottom. When she made it she looked around.

"There's no one here boss." Arcee reported.

"This is very strange, I suggest you return to base right away. We will bridge you back." Optimus said. "Where is, Starfire." He asked.

"She went off to explore the desert." Arcee answered.

"I already have her location, Optimus." Ratchet said in the background.

"I suggest you bring her back first, Optimus. If there's a Con running around that's the last thing she needs to bump into." Arcee suggested.

"Agreed." Optimus said. "Ratchet set the ground bridge to Starfire's coordinates."

_**(Starfire's P.O.V.)**_

In no tome Starfire reached a sheer, flat top mountain that seemed to reach the sky she dis sided to clime it to get a better view. Witch didn't take here long do to her past Autobot training.

Once she reached the top she sat on the edge and soaked in all the beauty. With the hot sun still not at it's peak it added just the right touch to the horizon.

To most eyes the dry, brush covered land of Arizona was not very pretty, but to Starfire it was beautiful.

The sound of rocks falling on rock, coming from behind her, broke her from her trance. When she looked behind her there was no one there. But when she heard the same sound again this time she could tell where it was coming from.

She got up and approached one of the many large boulders there. "Hello?" but there was no answer.

She got had almost gotten to it a bot ran out pushing her aside, transformed, and flew away.

"Who was that?" she asked herself.

All of a sodden a ground bridge opened behind her. Optimus came through and called her, "Starfire, there is a Decepticon threat in the area. I suggest you return to base."

Starfire looked in the direction the bot had flown away. _That must have been the Con...but why did you just fly away? He could have easily taken me._

"Starfire?" Optimus asked with concern in his voice.

Starfire shook her head and walked the ground bridge, "Yes, that would probably be a good idea."

Before Optimus fallowed her through the ground bridge he looked in the direction she had been staring. _What did she see?_

_**(Starscream's P.O.V.)**_

"Ah-ha so the Autobots have a new friend to play with. I better fallow this one and see about finding out a little more about him..or..her...it. Oh whatever." Starscream said to himself as he began to fallow a pink motorcycle through the desert.

The bot climbed to the top of a mountain where he was waiting behind a large bolder.

_'Ahhh...a femme and she's a neutral.'_ Starscream thought, _'She is...quite lovely I must say. Very nice form.'_

He knocked over a small rock as he went to get e better look. He ducked down just in time before she could spot him. But when he went to move again his wing knocked some more over. '_Scrap!'_

"Hello?" Starscream remind still.

Then the sound of foot steps coming closer made he flinched. _'Slag! I've got to get out of here!'_

When the steps were so close he could feel the vibrations he ran out, bumping into her, transformed, and flew away.

But not before getting a glance of her face. Her shimmering optics reminded him of Cybertron moons in full obit, shining in the atmosphere. "What am I thinking!" he mentally slapped himself. "I can never fall in love. Not after all the...other things I've done with innocent femmes. Not that I regret it. Even it I did like her, she would never fall for a Decepticon."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey good news I figured out why I was having such a had time with the spell check :D<strong>

**So it should be better now :D**


	8. Identifying The Spy

**Sorry it took so long :P Between Christmas having family up and having to have to do the other story it's been crazy! But here is the next chapter :) Hope you all like it.**

_This is thoughts_

**Where we are**

**Me talking :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Identifying<span>**** The Spy**

"You think you saw a decepticon?" Optimus asked

Starfire shook her head, "Yah, this jumped out from behind a bolder and flew off."

When they returned to base Starfire approached Optimus about the stranger who was watching her.

"That is strange. If it was a decepticon why didn't he attack you?" Optimus said as Arcee came walking through the ground bridge.

"I was wondering the same thing." Starfire agreed

Arcee came over after hearing what Starfire just said, "Was wondering what?" she asked.

"Hey, Cee." Starfire said trying to cheer herself up.

"Starfire believes she saw a decepticon." Optimus informed Arcee.

"You think it could have been the one that I was looking for?" Arcee asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, but what was interesting was, who ever it was, just flew off. They didn't attack her or approach her." Optimus said.

"Except for when he ran out. He pushed me over in the process." Starfire added.

"Did you get a good enough look at him to tell if it was an ordinary soldier or one of the big guys?" Arcee asked

Starfire went to answer but Optimus spoke first, "If we showed you pictures do you think you might be able to identify who it was?"

Starfire thought for a moment, "Hmm...I might. I only got a short glance of his face."

"Well we have a record for each and every decepticon that we've come in contact with here on Earth." Optimus said as the three of them walked over to Ratchet at the main computer.

"Ratchet," Optimus said, "I need you to bring up the decepticon profiles."

Ratchet looked up at them, "Alright, may I ask why?" He began typing.

"Starfire was being fallowed and she got a glance of the bot. It may have been the decepticon that disappeared off the radar." Optimus answered.

"Well things would go allot faster if she could tell me what she can about the bot. Then I can narrow it down."

Ratchet gestured to Starfire to come closer. "Ok so let me see what I can remember." she said.

Then took in a breath, "He was a flyer. Not that there is a Con who's not."

"No we have drivers here." Arcee said.

"Starfire looked at her, "Really? That stinks!"

Ratchet cleared his throat," Can we please continue."

"Sorry, umm lets see..." she thought some more.

"How about color?" Ratchet asked.

"Or size?" Arcee added.

"Umm..." Starfire thought for a moment, running through what happened over and over in her processor. She could barley see his face. He seemed so...she wasn't sure what she thought of him.

"Grey or silver in color. No other colors, and...he was tall, thin, almost long, didn't seem very muscular." Starfire said.

Ratchet typed in the details and waited a moment for the computer to process. "There's just one decepticon that matches your description." He didn't say any thing after that.

"Who is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet sighed, "It's Starscream."

"Scream? Sense when does he do the spying?"Arcee asked.

"It is very strange indeed." Optimus said.

"Wait a minuet!" Starfire interrupted, "Starscream, as in, Megatron's aron boy, Starscream?"

Arcee laughed at the memories, "Yah that Starscream. Only he's second in command now."

There was a moment of silence. Starfire had a concern painted all over face. "What's on your mind, Star?" Arcee asked.

Starfire sighed then said, "You said Megaton,... is he here too?"

Arcee didn't answer. "Yes." Optimus said, "Along with many others."

Starfire shuddered then said, "Please excuse me." and she jogged out of the room heading down toured Arcee's room.

"Starfire wait!" Arcee said as she began to go after her, but Optimus stopped her. "Let her be. I probably shouldn't have answered her question after all she's been through."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee came in shortly after Starfire left, "Hey does any one know what's up with Starfire? She ran by us a little bit ago. She seemed really upset." Bulkhead asked.

"She was being fallowed be Starscream." Optimus said.

"Starscream?" the two friends said at the same time.

"Yes, we were equally surprised." Ratchet said. He may be a grouch most of the time, but when it came to something serious HE would become serious.

"And that's what got her all upset?" Bulkhead asked.

"No! Alright, that's it, I'm gonna tell you guys Starfire story," Arcee said frustrated, "but if any of you ask her anything about it I will personally rip your arm off and hit you with it until you go into stasis!" Arcee raised her voice at the last few words.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other with nervous faces.

"Are you sure Starfire would want this?" Optimus asked.

Arcee looked at him with sad eyes, "As long as she isn't in the same room, she trusts me to tell the right bots."

Optimus shook his head up and down then Arcee began telling them what happened to Starfire...so many years ago.

**(Decepticon star ship later that day)**

"Well, Starscream, I suppose your mission was a success. The Autobots have taken a neutral under there wing." Megatron smiled.

"Yes so now that I have found out what you wanted to know," Starscream said, "I will go back to my usual duties." He turned to go leave.

"I did not dismiss you Starscream!" Megatron said in a a deep tone.

Starscream cringed at the tone of his voice and turned and went back to Megatron. "Is there something ells, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"Yes," Megatron put his back to Starscream gazing out of the bridge windows. He held his hands behind his back and said, "When ever we pick up the neutral signature go and keep an eye on her. Learn as much as you can and report back to me." Megaton turned to face Starscream again.

Starscream frowned, "Why do I have to be the one to spy on her? I'm the second in command! Send Soundwave, he like to do that kind of stuff!"

Megatron took a step forward and grabbed Starscream by the throat and pulled him close, "Do not question my authority Starscream! I gave you an order and I expect you to fallow it!" He let him go shoving him back words.

Starscream stumbled back but managed to keep his footing. He glared at Megaton not saying anything.

Megatron smiled an evil, gagged tooth, smile, "Besides I thought you would like the honor doing to her what we deceptions have done to all the other neutrals, once you've gotten as much information out of her as you can with out making contact.

Starscream looked down at the floor for a second clearing his thoughts. then said, "Yes...Lord Megatron."

Megatron nodded, "Good. Now leave me, and go tend to your business,"

Starscream stood there for a moment staring at Megatron. Until Megatron glared at him giving off a low growl. Starscream walked away very ticked about his assignment.

* * *

><p><strong>There I hope you found that to be a good read now I'm going to go do the next chapter in the other story. I will update as soon as I can :) please review!<strong>


	9. A New Plan

**Sorry I'm reposting this cause I got the spell check fixed :) So here it is all fixed.**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Plan<strong>

_**(6:49 am)**_

The morning came early for Starfire. Arcee was still in power down, so she quietly went out to the control room.

Ratchet stood at his work table looking through a microscope. "Hello, Ratchet." She said.

Ratchet jumped slightly and looked up at her, "Starfire, do you and idea what time it is?"

Starfire looked at the floor, " I couldn't sleep. I figure better to get up than just lay in bed and do nothing. Is any one ells up?" She asked.

"Just Optimus. but he went for a drive. The others don't usually get up until around eight o'clock." Ratchet said.

Starfire shook her head up and down. Then there was a silence between them until Starfire asked, "Where do you think the most solitary place on this planet is, Ratchet?"

He seemed surprised, "Well I know for a fact there are many places. Why do you ask?"

"I need some place to go where I can just think and try to clear my processor." Starfire answered.

Ratchet stared at her as if to scold her, "Are you sure that is very wise? Especially after yesterday."

"It's not about wisdom, Ratchet!" Starfire said in a frustrated tone, "I just need a quiet, uninhabited area so I just be by my self and just...just think!" She raised her voice slightly. She took in a breath and sighed, "Please, Ratchet, just a simple area with a normal climate."

Ratchet sighed, "Very well, I know where to send you." He walked over to the computer and brought up a mad that ended on a place labeled 'Canada' He pointed to a very a forest area. "This place is protected. The only company you might have is any animals that inhabit the area. It's spring now so things are warming up."

Starfire smiled, "Thank you, Ratchet."

"Yah, yah, just go already. I'll open the ground bridge." He said waving her off.

Before she walked away she placed a friendly kiss on his cheek plate, "Your the best, Hatchet."

Ratchet froze as his optic opened wide. Not many bots were that nice to him before, but he had gotten used to it over the cycles. He wasn't uncomfortable about what just happened. He had just forgotten how it felt to appreciated by a femme.

"Are you going to open the ground bridge?" Starfire asked from the opening.

Ratchet shook his head awakening from his daze, "Uh, yes, here." He pushed the lever down and the ground bridge opened. Before Starfire could walk through, Ratchet asked, "What should I tell the others if they ask where you went?"

She turned to him and said, "That I'm clearing my mind and I'll be just fine, no matter how long I'm gone."

Ratchet shook his head. "And I'll have my com link on." She added.

"Very well." Ratchet said.

And with that Starfire smiled and made her way through the ground bridge.

**(Decepticon Star Ship 6:56 am)**

"What is that noise?" Starscream sat up from his power down. Then there was another nock. "Who dares wake me at this hour?" He stormed to his door and opened it to find Soundwave standing there.

"There better be a good reason for waking me, Soundwave." he glared at him.

At first he was silent then he played a recording of a small femmes voice, "Wow this place is beautiful."

It was the neutrals. "I refuse to go spy at this hour!" Starscream went to shut his door, but long fingers kept it from shutting. Then another voice played, "Make sure he knows what his orders are." That was clearly Megatron's voice that played back.

Starscream growled and thought for a moment, then said, "Prepare the ground bridge to open a quarter of a mile from her position. I will be ready shortly.

Soundwave let go of the door and walked away.

Starscream closed the door. He was enraged, "I am second in command! I'm not supposed to go on eye spy missions!" He shouted to himself as he punched the wall leaving a large dent in his fists place.

"If I was in charge I wouldn't even bother with this femme. Neutrals are harmless." he stopped short as he realized something, "Unless...they change sides." He rubbed his chin.

"Hmm...maybe instead of killing her, when the time comes, I can get her to join us. No even better, she can pledge her loyalty to me. Then between the two of us we can overthrow Megatron. And I, Starscream," He shouted, "will be the ruler of all Decepticons!" He laughed and soon was on his was to play eye spy.

* * *

><p><strong>There all better Please Review :)<strong>


	10. The Nutral Gets Brave

**Same thing with this one, repoasting cause I got the spell check fixed :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Neutral Gets Brave<strong>

The sun shined through the new leaf sprouts. Starfire had found a clear ledge of a mountain and took her seat right at the edge. (Kind of like the Lion Kings home with that part that sticks out. Only it sticks out of a really tall mountain.) She could see for miles.

The tree tops swayed in the breeze as if to wave her a welcome. _It's so beautiful out here. _She couldn't stop thinking it to her self. Or even stop saying it for that matter.

She hadn't seen such beauty in years. Except every so often she might...come to a planet that was some what beautiful, but nothing like this one.

She had spotted a small heard of deer grazing in the small valley below. Two of the fawns were playing together. One would bound past the other and then that one would bound after it.

It made her smile. Seeing life in a good way brought happiness to her spark again. After all the year of sorrow and wanting to take her own life, it felt good to just have a reason to smile again.

Suddenly a ground bridge opened behind her. She stood and approached it. Soon after, Arcee and Jack came walking thought.

"Hello there miss early bird." Arcee said as she stepped onto the ground.

Starfire smiled, "I just couldn't stay powered down, so I figured I would find someplace to relax."

"Well Arcee and I were going to go for a drive and wondered if you wanted to come?" Jack asked.

"Isn't it still a bit early?" Starfire seemed confused.

"It's around 10:30 back home, Star. You've been out here for the over four and half hours." Arcee laughed.

"Yah," Jack was laughing as well, "so do you wanna go for a drive with us?" Jack asked again.

Starfire thought for a moment then said, "Well to be honest, Jack, I'm really enjoying it out here so I think I'll have to pass on this one." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" Arcee persisted, "You might miss out on something." she smiled.

Starfire smiled back and chuckled, "Yes I'm sure."

"Alright then." Arcee call base, "Hey Ratchet you can bridge us back now. Starfire's going to stay behind."

Soon after she called, the ground bridge opened again, "Last chance, girl. You sure you don't want to join us?" Arcee asked before she walked through.

"I'm sure. You guys go have fun." Starfire nodded toured the open ground bridge.

Arcee waved, "Well then see yah later, Star. I'll have one of the boys come check on yah in a wile." Starfire waved back and soon the ground bridge disappeared.

When she returned to the edge of the mountain. The deer, that were down in the valley before, were gone. "Something must have spooked them." She said to herself. But she still sat there for a wile.

_**(Starscreams P.O.V.)**_

Starscream watched from the shadows amongst the trees behind the femme. "Does this femme ever do anything other than sit and stair at this...nature" He grumbled to himself swatting away a branch witch swatted him back in the face.

He growled then looked back at the femme, "At least now I know her name."

_**(Normal P.O.V.)**_

Starfire looked up at the sky after a wile and wondered what time it was. Checking the clock for her time zone it said it was 12:30 pm.

She sighed, "Maybe I should go explore some more before I go back." she said to her self.

She stood and began walking away. When she was near the middle of the clearing she stopped once she spotted a figure coming out of the thick woods, on the other side of the clearing. (the clearing was large the woods started 50 yards from the point of the ledge where Starfire sat)

She was a little afraid but called out, "Who's there?" There was no answer

The figure came out from the shadows into the afternoon sun light.

Starfire's optics grew wide, "Starscream!" she whispered to herself trying not to show the fear welling up inside her.

Starscream stood at the edge of the clearing glaring at her with an evil smirk. His intimidating stair, with disdain clouding his optics.

"Ah, so nice to finally meet you in person, Starfire." He said as he began walking toured her.

"Ratchet! Ratchet, bridge me back!" Starfire tried calling base, but there was no answer. "Ratchet!" she yelled into her COM link.

"Don't bother." Starscream said. Starfire looked up to see he was still walking toured her. "I took the liberty of blocking all communication. So that way we can talk with out any...interruption." He was now only ten yards away.

"Just talk or kill me the way all you Deceptions killed the other neutrals?" Starfire stared back at him as he stood there looking right back at her.

"Just talk...or really more to make you an offer." he said.

Starfire laughed, "Ha...what could a Con have that I could possibly want?"

He smiled at her, "You'd be surprised. With all the talk from so many years ago I can easily offer something that I know you want,...even as a neutral."

Starfire said nothing as she waited for him to continue.

He smiled his smirk, "Revenge...on Megaton."

Starfire let he optics dim slightly and looked down at the ground for a quick moment. But locked her gaze back on Starscream.

His smile got bigger, "Hmm...a sensitive topic I suspect." He walked closer to her getting with in striking distance. Starfire fire took a couple steps back but held her ground.

"And why would Megaton's aron boy offer such a traitorous thing?" she said sarcastically.

Starscream growled, "That was long ago!" He regained his smile, "I am now second in command of all Deceptions. Witch brings me to my offer."

He stepped even closer and began to walk around her slowly. Letting his long dagger like finger drag from one shoulder to the other across her back.

Starfire felt the need to swat his had away, _I better not, I didn't have any weapons and I have no place to run. But if he goes to far...then there will definitely be a situation._ Starfire thought until Starscreams voice continued.

"I'm quite tired of being...second in command and I long to become the leader of the Deceptions."

"Then why don't you just kill him your self?" she said turning her head keeping an eye on him as he walked around her.

When Starscream got to her other side her let his finger glide off, letting sparks flying. He continued walking around her but did not touch her. "Alas, I have tried, but failed each time. And paid dearly for it." He touched some scars on his chest most likely from Megaton's beatings.

Starfire smirked, "Aww, poor little aron boy doesn't like getting his tail pipe kicked." She said in a wining voice.

Starscream grabbed her by the throat and pulled her so close there helms almost touched. "For a neutral you certainly are brave." He tossed her to the ground.

Starfire grunted as she pushed herself up to a sitting position and said, "Well I used to be an Autobot." She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I still have the attitude."

Starscream changed his hand into a gun and pointed it at her head, "So are you going to cooperate? Or do I have to kill you right now?" He smirked.

At first Starfire stared down the gun pointed at her face then looked up at Starscream. For a moment she found him to be...handsome...but she cleared her thoughts and sterned her face. "Well I don't really have much of a choice do I?"

Starscream smiled then converted his hand back and offered it to help her up. "You've chosen wisely."

Starfire just sat there staring at his hand then back at his face. When she didn't take it he fround, "Fine." Making a fist he took a few steps away putting his back to her.

"I'll make this short," He said, "Make an alliance with me and together we can kill Megaton. I'll take his place and you can become my second in command if you so desire." he turned to her.

By now she was standing. She glared at him, "You have nothing that could make me want to become a Deception! Not even Revenge!"

"Very well then you don't have to be my second in command." He said, "All it would take is some careful planning and we could lure him to a secluded area and then..." He waited a moment as if waiting for her to finish his sentence.

She answered solemnly, "We kill him."

He shook his head, "Yes! I will even let you give the final blow." He held out his hand to her, "Do we have a deal?"

**I'll have all you people know I almost made this the end of the chapter...but I decided not to be that evil :D**

She, at first, stood there, unsure of weather or not she could trust this Con traitor. She wanted Megatron to pay for what he did to Skids, but she wasn't sure if Starscream was completely trust worthy.

One step later she was reaching toured his hand. But recoiled, "I don't know."

"That's fine, you have plenty of time since I have been assigned to spy on you whenever you come out of hiding." He said taking his hand back.

Starfire gazed at him is surprise. "Why would he have someone spy on me? I'm gust an x-Autobot gone neutral living out the remainder of my life."

"That may be the reason." he said.

She looked at him, confused. Then he answered, "Just because your a neutral and friends of the Autobots." He stepped up to her, not even an arms length away, "He wants me to get as much information as I can out of you and eventually..." He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "he will have me kill you."

Starfire's optics grew wide at the sound of his words. He began walking back toured the woods and she managed to ask, "Do you plan on doing so?"

He stopped and looked at her, "That depends on weather or not you agree to my offer."

Starfire looked and the ground as Starscream smiled at her. "How much time are you giving me?" she asked looking back up at him.

"Depends on what Megatron decides. I suggest you don't take to long and also that this be our meeting place." He gestured around them. She nodded.

He began walking toured the woods again, but Starfire stopped him, "Wait!" He looked her giving her his side.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

He half smiled, "I figure this is a good chance to try and take down Megatron once and for all."

A ground bridge opened behind Starfire. She looked behind her to see Bulkhead coming through. When she went to look at Starscream...he was gone.

"Hey Starfire, we have a visitor coming and Optimus wants you there so he can meet you." Bulkhead called.

She said nothing at first. "Starfire?" Bulkhead called again.

"Yes, alright, I'm coming." She said as she began walking toured the ground bridge. Bulkhead went through but before she went she turned to see Starscream in the shadows of the woods edge.

"Think about it...and make the smart choice." he said before disappearing into the shadows of the deeper woods.

She stood there for a moment then walked through the ground bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>All better :) please review :)<strong>


	11. Meeting Agent Fouler

**I know this is short, but I figured I should put something up sence it's been a wile :\ sorry it's been a wile**

**Hope you guys like it enjoy :)**

_This is thoughts_

_**This is P.O.V.**_

**This is me talking :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Agent Fouler<strong>

"Thank you for returning, Starfire." Optimus said as she and Bulkhead returned.

She had just come through the ground bridge and was staring at the wall. "Hmm, oh, umm, yah your welcome. Who is it that I'm about to meet?" She asked.

"His name is Agent Fouler. He is our connection to the government. Another one of the few people that know of our existence. Every so often he checks in on us. Or if something happened, such as a ship crash landing, he will come and ask questions." Optimus gestured to her. "That is the main reason why I wanted you to be here."

Starfire nodded, "Alright, is there anything ells I need to know about this, Agent Fouler?"

"Well he isn't exactly mister friendly, if you know what I mean." Miko said from the other side of the room.

From the looks of it she and Bulkhead were about to play some music. Miko had her electric guitar and was tuning it.

"I suggest you wait to play any music until Fouler has left." Optimus said.

"Aww." Miko wined.

"Come on, Miko. We can go dune crashing and play music later." Bulkhead said holding out his hand.

"Alright! Let's go!" Miko shouted jumping into his hand.

Bulkhead transformed and they disappeared down the exit tunnel.

"So he's not very friendly?" Starfire asked.

Optimus shook his head, "No. His attitude toured us has gotten better, but I'm not sure how he will react to having a new comer."

An alarm started ringing, "Here comes, Fouler." Ratchet said from his computer.

Starfire took this opportunity to go sit in the lounge part of the room.

They watched the elevator as they waited for there visitor to arrive. Soon there was a ding and a black man stepped out onto the platform.

"Prime! I'm hopping you can explain the projectile that crashed landed this week! My men have been spending allot of time cleaning up what was left of that rust bucket."

He didn't even notice Starfire in the room. "It's good to see you to Agent Fouler." Optimus said with a hint of sarcasm. "And yes I can explain that."

He looked over at Starfire and nodded. She got up and walked over rubbing one of her arms. Obviously nervous.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Fouler asked.

"Agent Fouler, this is Starfire. She managed to survive the crash landing." Optimus said as she made it to them.

She nodded to Agent Fouler and said, "Hello, Mr. Fouler."

Fouler half laughed, "Ha, Mr. Fouler. I haven't been called that in years. Please stick with Agent Fouler or just Fouler."

Starfire nodded, "Yes sir."

Optimus looked at Fouler and said, "Starfire is staying here with us. She is a past partner of Arcee's so they are excellent friends."

"So your staying?" Fouler asked looking up at her. She shrugged her shoulders then nodded, "I don't really have much of a choice."

"Well good!" Fouler said happily, "We could use more fire power to go against those Decepticons."

Starfire looked up at Optimus with a worried face. "What?" Fouler asked.

Optimus sighed, "Starfire is what we call a neutral. Witch basically means she doesn't fight in the war."

Fouler's thick eyebrows knitted together angrily, "So what, she's like a hippy?"

Starfire was confused, "What's a...hippy?"

Fouler threw his arms in the air, "Well that's just great! A bot that is completely useless!"

"Agent Fouler." Optimus tried to stop him.

Fouler pointed a finger at Starfire and said, "If your ship wasn't destroyed I'd say go find some other planet to relax on!"

"Agent Fouler, that is quite enough!" Optimus shouted.

By now Starfire was about to cry. "Please excuse me." she said and she jogged down one of the halls. At that time she wanted to be any where, but there.

Optimus turned to Agent Fouler with a serious face, "Agent Fouler, I do believe that was very unnecessary."

Fouler humphed, "Not in my opinion. I will admit I don't need more bots to deal with. If there here to help out with the fight then sure, I'll gladly deal with them. But if there just gonna be someone who's gonna get in the way, then quite frankly, I wouldn't care if they got blasted by the Cons or not."

Optimus narrowed his optics at his fellow human, and then a familiar blue motorcycle pulled in with a teen on her back.

Optimus looked back at Agent Fouler and said, "Unless there's something ells you need, Fouler, I suggest you leave."

"Nope, I'm done here." He said and left in the same elevator he came in.

Arcee walked over to Optimus and asked, "Fouler come for a visit?"

Optimus looked down the hall Starfire ran down. "Yes." Then he began to walk in that direction.

"Is Starfire still out?" Arcee asked a little confused by how he was acting.

He kept walking and said, "No."

Soon he disappeared around a corner leaving Arcee with her next question, _'Then where is she?'_

* * *

><p><strong>There I hope you liked it even though it was short. Please review :) reviews make me happy :)<strong>


	12. Words Of Encouragement

**Ok here is the next chapter I hope you fellow readers like it. I know Agent Fouler sucks right? :P**

**But we see a little more history between Megatron and Starfire :)**

_This thoughts_

**_This is P.O.V. and where we are_**

**This is me keeping you from reading the story! Muhahahaha**

* * *

><p><strong>Words of Encouragement<strong>

Optimus fallowed the hall and it lead to what used to be a aircraft elevator. Used to raise helicopters up to the top of the base for take off.

He noticed it was on and so he pushed a button bring it down to his level. He stepped on and then pushed another button making the elevator raise back up.

Once he reached the top he spotted Starfire.

She was sitting by the edge of the mountain hugging her legs against her chassis. He could hear her sobbing.

"Starfire." He said softly as he approached her.

She sobbed again, "He's right." she sniffed then said, "I'm not good for much anything except getting in the way."

Optimus looked down at the ground then placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him with energon trails down her cheek plates. "That is were you and Agent Fouler are wrong."

She looked at him with hopeful optics, then he continued, "You and Arcee are like sisters. I haven't seen her smile, in years, the way she has been since you arrived. And that is something special."

She sighed, "Yah I guess your right."

Optimus barley let a smile show, "Ratchet also seems a little more cheery as well."

She looked up at him with a skeptical face.

"In just the slightest way." he said bring two of his fingers together leaving barley any space between them.

She laughed, "I guess anything is possible."

Optimus nodded then said, "I will give you some time alone."

When he made it to the elevator he turned and found Starfire next to him. "It's alright. I think I've had enough alone time for one day. Besides I think I would like got to know the kids a little better."

Optimus nodded, "Very well." and in no time they were back down in the base.

By the time they returned Bulkhead, Miko, Bumblebee, and Raph were back.

So Starfire hung out with the others for the rest of the day. Learning how to play video games, listening to music, and telling them stories about Cybertron.

"Man I wish I could go to Cybertron." Miko said after hearing about Iacon, the Autobot capital.

The others didn't say anything until Arcee said, "Maybe back when Cybertron wasn't a desolate waist land."

It went quiet again then Jack looked at his sell phone and said, "Whoa, look at the time! I gotta get home, Arcee. Or ells mom is gonna ground me for life."

"Yah, I better get going too." Raph agreed.

Miko didn't say anything any thing until Bulkhead poked her and said, "Come on, Miko, you too." "Oh man!" Miko wined, "I don't wanna go yet. I wanna hear more stories about Cybertron."

Starfire laughed, "Tomorrow, Miko. I'm going to be heading off to recharge soon any way."

Miko gowned again and soon the three were off on there way home.

_**(Decepticon Starship)**_

"Did you find out more about the neutral, Starscream?" Megatron asked as Starscream entered his office after the early morning spying.

Starscream nodded, "Yes, Lord Megatron, I found out she used to be an Autobot."

"Really? Hmm...what ells did you learn?" Megatron asked.

"She appears to be a really good friend of Arcee's."

Megatron nodded.

"She really enjoys nature." Starscream added.

"Tell me something useful, Starscream!" Megatron shouted slamming his fist on his desk.

Starscream flinched, "The last thing I got was her name."

He paused letting Megatron cool down slightly. "Her name is, Starfire."

Megatons optics grew wide, "Starfire? As in the former Autobot that infiltrated my home, drew insulting pictures of me on the wall, and stole valuable information? That Starfire?"

Megatron was in Starscreams face making him bend back words. "I...I...I don't know. I wasn't even a soldier then." he stuttered.

"Down load a picture of her from your memory banks and put it on my monitor." Megatron ordered pushing him toured his computer. "I want to see her for myself."

Starscream did so and soon a picture of Starfire talking to Arcee popped up. Megaton's face twisted with rage, "That's the one." he said with a low growl.

Starscream backed away not saying anything.

There was a moments silence then Starscream asked, "Wh...what are your orders, Lord Megatron?"

Megatron thought for a wile, never taking his optics off the picture of Starfire.

"This has now become personal. Starscream I want you do befriend the neutral. Do what ever it takes. Lie to your sparks content." He looked at Starscream and made a fist with one hand.

"Then when the time is right...you will bring her to me and I will kill her myself. Slowly...and painfully." he said and laughed as he touched the picture of Starfire.

"Yes, she will regret the day she stole the schismatic's of the tripticon station."

Starscream didn't like this idea for some reason and he couldn't figure out why. If it was one of the Autobots he would be glad to have then be killed, but what was stopping him with this femme?

_'Maybe this can make things easier with my plan.' _he thought.

"Very well, Lord Megatron. I will do my best." he said then he headed toured the door.

"You better do better than your best, Starscream." Megatron said making Starscream stop before leaving, "Cause quite frankly...your best has not been that good lately."

Starscream want to his quarters and picked up one of his data pads. After downloading all the new information he began going through the pictures of Starfire. He laughed at the memory of how she barley showed any fear.

_'I guess she must be brave if she dared break into Megaton's home and steal information. And draw insulting pictures of him on the wall.' _He laughed out loud, _'I wish I could have seen then.'_

Then he got to a picture that was very different.

She had just asked him why he doing what was doing what he was doing. The way here optics glowed in the sunlight took his breath away. Her face barley held any emotion. Maybe a little confusion, but he didn't care. She was the most beautiful femme he'd ever seen.

But why would it matter? Not only that but he just actualy met her today and he's already haveing feelings for her, but the fact that he had feeling for her was something new. All he had ever felt was lust before and nothing more. But this...there was something ells. Could it be what the humans call...love at first stght?

He touched the screen where her cheek plate was and smiled.

Then he stopped and looked at his palm, frowning he sighed sadly. '_Don't even bother, Starscream. It could never happen.'_

He tossed the data pad on his desk and sat down on his berth.

Leaning over placing his head in his hands, he thought over the new assignment that Megatron placed upon him.

* * *

><p><strong>There I hope you all liked this chapter. I will do my best and get the next one up fast :) Review please cause they make me happy and when I'm happy I type faster lol :)<strong>


	13. The Girl In The Park

******I'M SO SORRY! I have no excuse except I lost inspiration and then I got it again. :D**

**So to make it up...here is a LONG chapter for yah! A whole 10 pages worth...maybe 11. I lost track.**

**I do not own Transformers...bla bla bla...BUT I WISH I DID!**

_This is thoughts_**  
><strong>

__**This is P.O.V.**

**This is MEEEEE!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl In The Park<strong>

More dreams came to Starfire that night. Only this time Megatron was trying to kill her. She wasn't on Cybertron either. It looked like...it was on Earth. It was a very rocky area. She looked up at Megatron's burning burning. She was sitting up on the ground after beginning thrown.

He laughed as he brought out his sword. "This for steeling what was mine!"

As his sword came down towered her, she heard someone scream near by, "No!"

That voice sounded oddly familiar. As his smooth blade plunged into her spark, she screamed and sat up quickly from her power down, panting. She was over heating so she turned on her cooling fans as well. Her intersystem clock said it was 3:12 a.m.

She looked over at Arcee, she was still sleeping, '_Must be I only screaming in my dream.'_

She didn't sleep for the rest of the night. It wasn't until Arcee got up did she stir from her thoughts.

Arcee sat up and stretched out her wires. It wasn't until then that she noticed a Starfire sitting up in her berth hugging her knees to her chassis.

"Starfire, how long have you been up?" she asked concerned.

Star sighed then looked at her friend with tired optics, "Most of the night."

"Nightmares?" Arcee asked. Starfire nodded.

The Arcee sighed then said, "Come on lets go get some energon."

Starfire smiled and fallowed Arcee to the what would be a 'kitchen' in human terms.

There was an energon dispenser with cube piled on top of each other to use.

Once they got there energon they went back to the main hanger and took their seat on one of the couches, sipping away at their energon.

After a few minuets Arcee asked, "So do you want to talk about it?"

Starfire sighed and thought about it. She wanted to, but didn't feel it was the right time.

She shook her head, "Nah, I'm good. It wasn't like the other night."

Arcee tilted her head and stared at Starfire's emotionless face, "Are you sure?"

Starfire looked up at her and gave her a half hearted smile, "Yah, I'm sure."

Arcee sighed, "Well today's Monday so I gotta go take Jack to school."

Star nodded, "Ok, see yah later C."

Arcee quick finished her energon then and left, driving out the tunnel.

Star continued to sip away at her energon. After about ten minuets she though to herself, _'Well what to do? What to do?'._

As if he had heard her there was a loud clang and what sounded like sparking fallowed by a very angry yell from Ratchet, "Slag it! Where's is an extra set of servos when I need them?"

He was kneeling down where he had pulled up part of the floor revealing allot of wires and circuits. Currently there was a small plume of smoke coming from with in it. "What are you working on, Ratch?" Star asked as she walked over to him.

Ratchet looked up at her, "Oh, Starfire, I didn't know you were in here. And I'm just trying to fix a little...kink...in the ground bridge. Ever since that scraplet infestation, on and off, there have been minor issues, but nothing that can't easily be fixed."

Starfire's optics went wide, "Scraplets?"

Ratchet waved his hands, "Don't worry they have been neutralized!"

"Oh…well I can be that be that extra set of servos if you want. I know my tools really well, since I had to fix my ship way to many times." Starfire said rolling her optics at the last part.

Ratchet thought for a moment then answered, "Alright, if you could hand me the tools as I call them out and hold any extra wires, if need be, that help out allot."

She nodded, smiling, then knelt down next to his tool box, waiting for orders.

"Wire cutters."

* * *

Starfire helped him fix the wires to the ground bridge and a few other projects for the a few hours. Including the upgraded holo-form chip.

"So this will allow our holograms to become solid? Then we'll be able to interact with humans." Starfire asked as she handed him the mini-welder.

Ratchet nodded, "Yes I figure it will be handy when we are on our own, and it will also allow us to learn human customs up close."

Star smiled, "I like that idea. It would be nice to interact with the children."

Ratchet seemed to pause and think on her words for a moment, "Yes...it certainly would be...interesting."

He welded the last piece and looked at it closely, "There, I think that did it."

Starfire put the mini-welder back in his tool box then smiled, "Great! Do you need a guinea pig?"

Ratchet looked at her, "Well I usually have Bulkhead test these kind of things for me..."

Ratchet didn't get the chance to continue since Starfire interrupted, "Oh come on, Ratch! Bulkhead isn't here and won't be for another few hours. Besides, what could go wrong?"

Ratchet scoffed, "Plenty could go wrong!"

Star crossed her arms and added, "But your willing to let Bulkhead test it anyway?"

Ratchet went to respond, but closed his mouth and frowned, thinking for a moment. Then he growled, "Fine. Have a seat and I'll insert this into your central processor."

Starfire smiled and jumped up and down clapping her servos together, "Yeah!"

Then she took a quick seat on one of Ratchet medical berths and said, "Alright let's do this."

Ratchet scoffed, "Just hold still wile I insert this!" he ordered.

Star gave Ratchet to back of her head and a compartment opened for him to insert the chip.

Once inserted he came around to her front, "There it should be done uploading in just a moment."

Starfire optics dimmed for a moment then brightened once again, "There! It just finished."

Ratch nodded, "Good, so your processor accepted it?"

She nodded, "Yep, I'm ready to try it out."

Ratchet gestured for her to get down, "Then transform and test it. If you feel anything that isn't right you tell me right away, you understand?" he said and a serious tone.

Starfire rolled her optics, "Oh, stop getting your wires all in a twist."

She slid down receiving an evil glare from him in the process. Then she transformed and slowly a young woman materialized in the seat of the bike.

She looked to be in her early twenties with electric blue eyes. That of any Autobot. Her wavy, dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back. There were a few hot pink streaks through it. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt that had three gold stars on it each with a small train of fire behind it. **(I know smart right?)** Her deep blue skinny jeans hugged her form in the most perfect way. She had black, thicker heeled boots on that went up to just below her knee. Then for the final touch a black, 3/4 length sleeves, leather jacket to add that bicker flare.

Ratchet seemed to be frozen and staring, with wide optics and on open jaw, at her form as she dismounted the bike.

It wasn't until Starfire waved and snapped her fingers calling him in sing-song did her wake from his trance, "Ratchet...earth Ratchet. Is anyone in there."

He snapped out of his daze, "Huh, what...oh well it looks like it works." He nodded and jogged down some notes on a data pad.

Star smiled a evil, sly smile and said, "Were you just checking me out, Ratch?"

Ratchet looked at her appalled by the question, "Of course not! What would give that absurd idea?" he walked away waving his servos saying, "I have to make more of these chips, and now that I have a blue print I can easily make more."

Starfire just watched him with a cheeky smile plastered over her lip plates. After a moment of staring at Ratchets back she said, "Don't worry, Ratch, it could never work out any way. Your way to old for me."

Before he could respond she quick mounted her true form and said, "I'm going to go try this new form out in public. Be back in a wile, Hatchet."

She revved engines loudly and disappeared down the entry tunnel, leaving a disheveled Ratchet behind.

He scoffed to himself, "Old? I'm not that old!"

* * *

Starfire sped through the desert heading for town, trying to figure out what she should do first.

_'Maybe I can meet up with Arcee some where.'_ She though to herself. _'But first...I'm going to drive around town for a wile and explore what couldn't before.'_

She smiled to herself and made her way to a place that had caught her attention the other day when Jack and Arcee gave her a tour.

About five minutes later she pulled in to the town park. Children who were to young to be in school were playing on the play ground with parents close by sitting on the benches keeping an optic...er...eye on the younglings.

Once she parked she made her way to an empty bench and sat down to watch the younglings play.

She liked the large play ground finding all the different ways to run around it very entreating. A good way to allow younglings to run them self's ragged. She studied every single part of it. The three different slides, curly, side by side, and just a simple flat one. The climbing net, sliding pole, rock wall, rope bridge, swings, monkey bars and so many more parts it was hard to keep track. But the one that she liked the most was part that was separate from that main piece. What the humans called a 'sand box'. A place to create small buildings they called 'sand castles', and let their imagination run wild.

Three boys were playing with construction toys in the sand box. Every once in a wile get in a fight over a toy. At one time it ended up with on boy dumping sand on the others head. It made her chuckle, but it didn't last long at the boys cries for is mother tugged at her spark strings.

Then something ells caught her optic. A girl about the age of ten had just been shoved out of a swing by a bigger boy a little bit older than her. He and his two friends looked at her with cruelty and laughed as she got up and brushed the wood chips off her clothes.

"Who said you could get up freak." The lead boy said as he pushed her to the ground again only harder making her fall on her butt and falling back enough so she laid down in the wood chip covered ground.

Starfire looked for any parents who were going to put a stop to this, but they all seemed to be ignoring the wrong that was happening.

She wasn't going to just sit there wile the bully pushed this young girl around and verbally abused her. By now the boys had circled around her wile saying cruel words and every once in a wile pushing her when she would try to sit up.

The lead boys back was to Starfire. As she got closer she could hear the boys words better. "Yah know what, freakazoid? You're pretty pathetic. Never putting up a fight! It's just to bad daddy isn't here to help you out."

"Well I'm here!" Starfire said in a very serious tone making the three boys jump and turn to see the stranger standing about five feet away. Starfire's holo-form looked seriously ticked off with her arms crossed and a glare that would scare even Ratchet. "And I suggest you back away...now!" She deepened her voice to sound dangerous at the last word.

There few things that got Starfire this angry, and seeing cruel younglings picking on other smaller, more helpless ones, was one of them.

The lead boy tried to act tuff by puffing out his chest and crossing his arms as well. He being the only one out of the three. The other two looked a little to scared to even try to get on this ladies nerves. "Oh yah?" the lead boy said, "And what if we don't?"

Starfire took a moment and kept her glare on the young boy. What he didn't realizes was she was hacking into the school files to find out a little bit more about him.

_'Hmm...ah ha...there you are...hmm...Tucker Bentley. 4th grade at Jasper Middle School, multiple trips to the principle's office for bullying and disrupting class. Pitcher on the school baseball team. Ooo...what have we got here?...Recently got in a fight with another class mate and received a black eye and a hard kick between the legs. _Starfire mentally shuddered. _'Oh and it was a girl, hmm...Nichole Welch. Well this aught to be enough to get him running._

She smiled evilly, "Well, Tucker, I could start by putting sending that video of you getting your butt kicked, by Nichole Welch, to America's Funniest Home Videos." Yes she was lying, but he didn't know that.

Tucker's eyes widened at the sound of that name. "How did you know about that?" One of Tucker's friends started to laugh, "Shut up, dork!" he snapped at him.

"I know allot about you, Tucker." Star said as she took a couple steps closer bending down so she was eye level with him. As she glared at him with her unnatural blue eyes she added, "Now leave now and never bother this young girl again or else I'll put up more than just the video of the fight."

Tucker's eyes were so big they looked as though they were going to pop right out of his sockets. Until he shakily nodded his head and then ran away with his friends right behind him.

The girl laughed from her seat on the ground as she watched the boys high tail it out of there. Starfire was glad she could make her smile after have to go through what she did.

She smiled down at the girl when she looked up at her. The girls face became that of a shy child, "Thanks." she said.

Starfire reached out her hand to help her up, "Don't mention it." The girl reached out and Starfire pulled her up. "That is one of the few things I hate to see."

The girl scoffed, "Well good luck not seeing it. It's every where." She returned to her seat in the swing.

Starfire watched her for a moment then took a seat on the swing next to her asked, "What's your name?" Yes she could easily look it up in the school records, but she was practicing being human.

The girl looked over at her, hazel eyes shimmering in the sun. The slight breeze was playing with her strait, dirty blond locks. Pushing it in and out of her face. Half smiling she answered, "Lilly...Lilly Finch."

Starfire nodded, "Well, Lilly, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Star."

The girl gave her an odd look, "Star?"

She nodded, "Yep, not a very normal name I know. It's actually my nick name. I prefer it to my real name." She prayed Lilly wouldn't ask her what her really name was then she'd have to think of something fast.

But the girl just smiled and said, "I like it. Star...it has a nice ring to it."

Star returned the smile and said, "Thank You."

When Lilly became silent again Star decided to see if she could find out more about her, "So, Lilly, I was looking around...did you come here with your parents?"

Lilly face became very sad at that time and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Lilly?" Starfire got out of the swing and knelt down in front of Lilly. Seeing the state Lilly was in Star rushed through the inter net trying to figure out what to do. _'This looks good.'_ She thought as she came across a picture of a woman using what was called a hanky to wipe away her tears.

Brushing Lilly's hair out of her face Star said, "Hey, hey, hey, I'm sorry! I should have just kept my mouth shut. Here."

Star reached into her pocket, materializing a pure white hanky, with in it and then gently wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Lilly sniffed and wiped her nose then whimpered, "It's alright." Then she cleared her throat and continued, "I've gotten used to crying when ever my family is brought up." She looked up at the sky as if trying to figure out what to say next. "You don't have to tell me anything, Lilly. It's alright."

Lilly shook her head, "No, I want to tell you." she sighed before continuing, "My dad died almost three months ago. He was in the army and his squad was ambushed." She began to choke up as her voice cracked with her next words. "And...he didn't make it." The dam broke then and the tears began to flow again, sobs escaping her mouth.

"Oh, Lilly," Starfire pulled her into a hug, making Lilly sit in her lap, and began to rock her. _'Where are these maternal instincts coming from?'_ She thought to herself.

Lilly rapped her arms around Stars neck and continued to cry. "I'm so sorry." Starfire added.

The sobs kept coming and Star kept Lilly in her embrace. _'This youngling must be in desperate need of someone to care. I'm a complete stranger and look at this. Primus what are you doing? I'm not a mother! I don't even know how to be one!'_ Then something accrued to her. _'I'll have to bend the truth a just a little bit, but I need to give her some encouragement.'_

Starfire sighed and released her embrace on Lilly. Pulling her in front of her she wiped away the tears that hadn't dripped onto her jacket. "Come on, let's go sit down and I'll tell you a story. Hmm?"

Lilly nodded, took Star's hand, and fallowed her to an empty bench. Once comfortable Star handed the hanky to Lilly so she could wipe away any stray tears, then began her story.

"I lost someone special to me in the war too." Lilly looked up at her with a hint of surprise. Starfire nodded to her silent question. "We called him, Skids." Star got another weird gaze from Lilly, and then chuckled, "We called him that cause where ever he drove he left skid marks." Her face became sad again. "He wasn't a father to me he was...more of a...lover. Only we didn't show it."

Star was beginning to feel her optics start to well but she held them in. "How did he die?" Lilly asked.

Star barley let a smile get through, but as soon as it was there it was gone. "He...died saving my life."

Lilly tilted her head, "You used to be in the army?"

Star nodded, "Yah, you could say that."

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

Starfire sighed, "Skids and I were given an assignment. There was a enemy camp we had to sneak into and steal some information. We succeeded, but on our way out we were spotted. I got wounded, but...we still managed to get out of there."

"They chased us and chased us. When my wound started to take a tole on me Skids carried me...but the enemy out flanked us. Skids set me down in a hiding spot and went out to face them alone. He lasted a wile, but soon after their leader showed up. He tried to get Skids to tell him where I was...but he refused to tell them."

Starfire paused for a moment, trying so hard to keep the tears locked away. "And for that...the leader stabbed him in the spa...um...heart." Starfire brought her clenched hands up to her mouth and closed her optics as tight as she could, playing the seine over and over in her possessor. She couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer as they escaped. A glowing blue liquid dripped down her cheek, but a young Lilly didn't seam to notice.

"I have never forgotten that day, Lilly,...and I probably never will." Star leaned over and clasped her hands behind her neck and let a few sobs escape her mouth.

Lilly patted her on the back lightly, making Star look up at her. Lilly was holding the hanky out to her. Star smiled and took it from her and wiped the tears away.

"Well now that I've done my crying it's time to get to the point of my story." Lilly smiled and watched Star sigh and continue. "Basically, loosing someone you love...is something you can never get over. No matter how long ago it happened it is a part of you that can never be replaced. So what I do...is think about all the good times I had with that loved one. How thankful I am that I had the time I did with him and how in the future...I'm going to see him again. And in the mean time I keep on living cause I know that is what Skids would have wanted me to do." Star looked over at Lilly and tilted her head, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Lilly nodded, "Yah, that's what my grandma says too."

Star smiled, "Well than you have a very wise grandmother." The two laughed and Star checked her inner clock she had been at the park for over an hour. If she wanted to meet up with Arcee she better get going.

Star sighed, "Well, Lilly, I hate to be the party pooper, but I have a friend I have to meet up with."

Lilly nodded as the two of them stood up, "Ok, will I ever see you again?"

Starfire thought about it for a moment, "Maybe. I know I would like to meet up with you again. Why don't we make the swings are meeting place in our free time?"

Lilly nodded vigorously, "Ok. I'm out of school now so I have plenty of free time."

Starfire laughed, "Well then until next time, Lilly Finch." she did a little bow, but when she was standing strait again she was surprised when Lilly latched onto her in a tight hug. Star smiled and returned it. "Thank you, Star." Lilly whispered.

Starfire patted Lilly's head, "Your welcome, Lilly."

* * *

**There are you happy with it? I randomly came up so I ran with it :D And for those of you who are wondering...Yes, we will see Lilly again :)**

**Please review I love reviews. And as of now...I am open to ideas for the story :D So let me know what you think and if you get any ideas. Thanks again all my fellow readers.**


	14. Dealing With Some Humans

**Hello fellow readers. I managed not to take to long updating this time :D Yea!**

**This chapter Starfire has to deal with some perverts :3 I wonder how she'll deal with it**

**So Read on and enjoy**

****_This is thoughts_

__**This is P.O.V.**

**And this is me talking :D**

**xxxxxxxx PLEASE READ THE END xxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Dealing With Some Humans<strong>

Once she was cleared the sight of the park she opened a private COM. with Arcee, "Hey C, what are you up to?"

At first there was static then the femmes voice broke through, "Hi Star, I'm just waiting, at the school, for Jack. What are you doing?"

Starfire laughed. "Are you sure your not Spark-sitting?" she teased.

Star could feel the annoyance seep through COM. as Arcee sighed, "Ha ha, yes. I'm just making sure I'm where he left me when school ends."

"Uh-hu. Well mind if I stop by and say 'Hi'. I can show yah Ratchet's new invention."

"Invention? Oh-boy what did he come up with now?"

Starfire chuckled, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see. I'm on my way."

"See yah in a few."

Soon after they closed the COM. Star pulled into the school parking and spotted a blue motorcycle parked in the parking spot just for motorcycles.

She pulled up next to her and dropped the her stick leg to lean on. Then she brought bother her holo forms legs on the side Arcee was on, so she could face her, Then leaned against her true form.

"Star?" Arcee whispered.

She chuckled, "The one and only."

"Wow! I didn't know Ratchet was that close to being done with his holo form chip."

Starfire laughed, "Well I helped him finish it up since I didn't really have anything else to do."

"Well I'll bet Ratchet doesn't mind having some help."

"Yah, well, if I get to try out his new gadgets then sure I'll help."

* * *

><p>The two femmes talked until the school bell rang and teenagers came poring out cheering.<p>

"Oh yah, summer here I come!"

"Finally! No more school!"

"I can just hear the mall calling me!"

That was just a few of the comments she picked up her audio respecters.

"She turned to Arcee, "What all this about?"

"Today's the last day of school and the beginning of summer break."

Starfire nodded, "Oh."

Soon Jack, Raph, and Miko came running out amongst the other teens, heading their way.

Star stood up and walked up to them waving, "Hello Jack, Raph, Miko how was your last day of school?"

The teens looked at each other with confused faces. Then they looked back at her, like as if she was a stranger. Miko was the first one to speak, "Uh, do we know you?" She asked pointing an accusing finger at Star.

She laughed, "It's me, Starfire." She gestured to her true form next to Arcee. "I'm just usring the new holo form Ratchet made."

Jack and Raph looked excited, but Miko was still skeptical, "How do we know your really, Starfire?"

Arcee spoke up, "Because I can confirm it, Miko. Ratchet has been working on the holo form chip for a wile. He finally finished it with Starfire's help and she is testing it."

Raph jumped up, "Cool! And your solid?" he asked.

Starfire smiled then reached over and messed up his already messy hair, "Yes Raph, it's solid."

"Dude this is so awesome! Wait a minuet...are the others going to get one of these holo form thingies too?"

Starfire smiled, "Yes. Ratchet is making the others their as we speak."

Miko's eyes got so big they looked ready top pop out and her smile looked like it hurt from being so big. "DUDE! This so totally awesome! I can finally teach Bulkhead to play guitar!"

The others had to cover their ears at the volume of her cheering. Then not to soon did Bulkhead pull up. "Oh there's my ride. See yah later, dudes" Miko yelled as she ran to her guardian and they drove off.

"Well that will definitely be an interesting sight seeing Bulkhead trying to play guitar." Jack said.

"Well I can't wait either!" Raph said excitedly, "I mean I don't know where to start. The things Bee and could do. Maybe I can finally show Ratchet a thing or two with computers."

Star laughed, "Well I'm not sure when he'll have them all done, but I think it will be interesting to see what there forms will look like. I just kind of designed my own." She said looking over her form.

"And you did a good job at that." Jack said then freezing after realizing what her just said. "Um...I…uh..."

Starfire stopped him before he could continue, "It's alright, Jack." She laughed, "Thank you."

Then they heard a honk and turned to see Bumblebee pull in. Then a young man stepped out of the divers seat, and walked up to them, waving as he came closer.

He looked to be in his early twenties with short, blond hair that was spiked with gel. He was wearing black jeans and black converse with yellow shoe liaises. He was wearing a yellow shirt that said, in black letters, 'Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee!'. It had a animated bee on it wearing sun glasses doing the peace sign with his hand. Then to top it of he had a black jacket on. **(not leather like Starfire's but some other material that I can't decide on...So I'll let you fellow readers imagine it the way you want it)**

Be fore he made it to them he opened a COM. with Arcee and Starfire saying, "I have a surprise so don't you femmes freak out and end up transforming ok?"

Starfire looked at Arcee with an eye brow razed, "Ok then."

When he made it to them Starfire said, "I'm guessing that's you, Bumblebee?"

He nodded smiling, his baby blue optics seemed to glow in the sunlight.

"Bee, you got your holo form!" Raph yelled.

Bumblebee nodded and held out his hand to Raph for a high-five, witch Raph gladly gave with much enthusiasm.

Then Bee looked at Starfire and said through the COM. ,"Can you tell them I have a surprise for Raph."

She nodded then said, "Apparently, Raph, Bee has a surprise for you." She gestured to said bots holo form.

Everyone looked at Bee and he smiled. After a short moment, "Apparently I can create my holo form so it can speak."

Everyone gasped. "You can talk?"

Bee laughed, "As long as I use my holo form, yes!" he said the last word with excitement.

"Bee, this is...this is...wow! This is awesome! Lets go! I don't care what we do let's go have some fun!" Raph all but yelled and then ran over to Bee's true form and got in.

Bee laughed then looked at the others, "Well I'm glad he likes it."

Starfire smiled, "Yes, I think so too. By the way, when did you get your holo form?"

"Ratchet called me and asked if I had a moment to come back to base. I still had about an hour before I had to go pick up Raph from school so I drove to base and he had a done holo form chip ready for me."

Starfire's optics got big for a moment, "Wow I didn't think he would be that fast. At this rate everyone will have theirs by the end of the day."

Jack walked up and placed a hand on Bee's shoulder, "Well, congrats, Bee. I'm glad you got your voice back. Even though it isn't your true voice."

Bee laughed, "I'm just glad to have a voice that everyone can understand now."

Bee suddenly stood more erect and looked at his true form Raph was talking to his true form. He chuckled, "I have to go. Raph is ready to get moving."

He waved bye as he headed to his alt. form and we waved back. "See yah back at vase, Bee." Jack said.

Soon Bee disappeared around the corner and Jack looked at Star , then at their true forms and asked, "Well what's the plan for today ladies?"

Star looked at him, "That's femmes." she corrected.

"Sorry, sorry." He said waving his hands.

Arcee chuckled, "Well, I say, we get you back home so you can drop off your back pack and let your mom know where your going to be all day."

Jack nodded then mounted Arcee wile Starfire got on herself and they pulled out onto the road heading for Jack's house.

"I'm glad we are going to your place, Jack." Starfire said as they drove along. "Now I get to see where you live and now that I have a holo form, I can meet your mother. I just need to come up with a cover name. Stacy or Stephanie maybe."

Jack and Arcee laughed. Star looked at them, "What?"

The two stopped laughing and Jack answered, "My mom already knows about you guys. So you don't need a cover name."

There was a moment of silence except for their engines revving.

"Oh." Starfire said a little embarrassed, making Jack and Arcee chuckle.

"Well it might not be such a bad idea to have a cover name. I mean, Hatchet is making one for every one. So maybe we should have names that are more...humanish." Starfire added.

"Well we'll just stick with our real name for now." Arcee said as they pulled into Jack's drive way. A white car was there as well.

Once in the garage Jack closed the door allowing Arcee to transform.

Starfire chuckled, "Wow, you actually fit."

"Ha ha, very funny. My aft isn't that big." Starfire laughed then looked at Jack, "So your mom doesn't work today?"

He nodded his head, "Yea, I'm a little amazed too. She actually took a day off."

Then the door that lead into the house opened and there stood a middle aged woman with black hair pulled back into a lose pony tail.

"I thought I heard a couple motorcycles. Who's your friend, Jack?" She asked gesturing to Starfire's holo form wile stepping down into the garage.

"Hi mom." Jack waved, "This is Starfire, she just arrived here a few days ago."

Jack's mom walked up to Star holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Starfire. I'm June, Jack's mother witch is quite obvious."

Star looked at the outstretched had with confusion. Then Jack whispered, "Your supposed to shake her hand. It's and earth greeting."

Star nodded, "Oh, sorry." Then she took June's hand in a friendly shake.

When they let go June said, "Now I just have one question. Starfire sounds like a name for one of your Autobot friends, yet you appear to be human."

Starfire laughed, then said, "Well, yes that is not a human name, and although I may appear human..." Star deactivated her holo form making June gasp and step back holding her hand over her heart. The pink motorcycle transformed into a hunched over Starfire. "...I am actually not. I just happened to be testing some new technology that allows us to interact with humans."

June sighed, "Well that certainly is different. Do the others have this as well?"

Star nodded, "They will. Ratchet it in the process of making more. Bumblebee just got his. I'm not sure who will get the next one."

"I wonder what the others holo form will look like?" Jack asked throwing in the random question.

Arcee scuffed, "Ratchet will probably look like a hundred year old man in a doctors suit."

Everyone laughed then Jack said, "Well we just dropped by so I could drop off my back pack and you could meet Starfire." Jack said as he stepped inside the house and came back out in just a few seconds later.

"I'll see you later, mom." Jack said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Arcee and Starfire transformed, Star activating her holo form, as he went over and opened the garage door. The he got on Arcee and put on his helmet.

"It was nice to finally meet you, June." Star said as she mounted herself.

"It was nice to meet you too, Starfire." She quick looked at Jack and said, "And, Jack, I want you home by ten understand? Just cause there is no school doesn't mean you can stay up all night."

Jack nodded, "Read yah loud and clear, mom."

With one last wave good-bye the femmes and Jack were on their way back to base.

When they were almost out of town Starfire said, "Hey, you guys go ahead on with out me. I'm going to look around some more."

"Ok then, Star, we'll see yah later." Arcee said.

Starfire nodded then turned off on another road. Leaving the partners behind.

"Umm, do you think she'll be alright? I mean she's still learning about humans yah know." Jack commented.

Arcee laughed, "Believe me, Jack, Starfire can take care of herself. She'll be just fine."

* * *

><p>A half hour past of just driving around with nothing interesting happening. Until Starfire came to a red stop. Obeying the earth law, she came to a stop and patently waited for the light to turn green.<p>

She suddenly heard a very loud rev of an engine and twisted in her seat to see a black convertible sports car with flames on the hood and side pulled up in the lane next to her. The top was down and she could see the people sitting inside.

There were four young men all looking to be in there mid twenties. Three of then had shaggy brown hair and the other, that was in the passenger seat had blond.

They were whistling and whooping like who were over energized. **(in other words...drunk)**

The driver took off his glasses and looked up and down her form with a sadistic look in his eyes, "Well, well, well, hello there." he said.

Star nodded, "Hello." Unaffected by his looks what so ever. More disgusted by the stair he was giving her.

The others in the car laughed and the leader continued, "Names Troy. I've never seen you around here before. You new here?"

She nodded again, "I just moved here."

Then the light turned green. _'Thank Primus!'_ She nodded then said, "Good-bye." before driving off. She could feel there stairs driving into her back, making her shudder. _'I thought the light would never turn green.'_ She thought.

But fate had other plans. At the next block the light turned red as she got there. "Scrap!" she whisper, cursed to herself.

And low and behold the black convertible pulled up beside her again. This time they were so close if the young man wanted to he could reach out and touch her leg.

Troy acknowledged her with a nod, a lustful smile decorating his lips. Then he said, "I see your into motorcycles."

She nodded not saying anything.

He nodded again, "I like them myself, but I always prefer a good sports car." He rubbed the steering wheel.

She nodded again pretending to be interested. _'Just try to be polite, Star. Even though they are being perverted slag heads.'_

"I always like the low purr they let out." he said rubbing the outside of the door like it was a cat. Then he looked back up at her and smiled, "Maybe I can take you for a ride sometime."

The light turned green, but there was no traffic so Star didn't move. Instead she pretended to think about it then answered, "Well that does sound nice,..."

The four men nodded to each other, one of them giving a low, "Yea."

"but..." Star interrupted, "you want to know what I think?" She leaned over a little bit closer, but only by a few inches.

Troy leaned out as well, making the distance between them about a foot, and said, "Yes. I would like to know what's on that pretty little mind of yours."

Star wasn't sure if she should take that as a complement or an insult. _'My mind is far from being little!'_

She smirked, trying to copy a little of his lustfulness, "I think..." she whispered smiling sweetly.

Then her smirk returned and she yelled, "you can eat my cyber dust!"

With that she revved her engine, doing a wheelie, and speeding out of there.

Leaving a surprised Troy with his laughing gents.

She laughed as she reached the end of town, "If only they knew what I was."

She continued the drive through the desert to get to base. Half way there she was enjoying being the only vehicle on the road. "Ah, I love having the road all to myself." she said out loud.

She looked up at the sky for just a moment, admiring the white puffs of clouds as they floated by with out a care in the world.

When she looked back in front of her she had just enough time to swerve so she would miss a man standing in the middle of the road. "Holly..." She swerved just in time to miss him with out crashing, "sweet, Primus!"

As she straitened out she looked behind her to see that he hadn't moved except now he was watching her drive away. "That was weird." she said.

She looked up in front of her only to find the same man standing there in the road again.

She screamed as she swerved again, but this time it was to close and she ended up crashing. She turned off her holo form as she rolled a couple times, stopping on the roads shoulder.

When she came to a complete stop she turned on her holo form again, holing the guy didn't notice.

Her holo form laid beside her true form and growled as she sat up and griped her head with one hand as she pushed herself up, to stand, with the other. She had her eyes closed and was looking down when she yelled, "What in the pit we..." She was cut short when she opened her eyes and looked up to see the man standing about five yards away, smiling. No...smirking.

"Hello, Starfire." He said coolie. That voice...it sounded familiar. Not only that, but the way the man looked...it reminded her of someone.

He was very tall, wearing faded blue jeans and grey dalberg shoes. His was a gry button down shirt that was tucked into his jeans. a blood red tie hanging down his front. His head had messy, jet black hair that would hang down in his face. The wind playing with it. There was one red streak, to match the color of his tie, on a chunk of hair on his left. Then she noticed something that would be hard to miss, his eyes. He was glaring at her with bright red eyes.

Realization hit her like a bug going 60 mph. "Starscream?" she whispered.

He chuckled and began to walk up to her. "I was wondering if you were going to recognize me."

He was now standing an arms length in front of her, still smirking.

"What are you doing her?" she asked, then looked around, "And where is your true form?"

He pointed up to the sky, " I flying a couple miles over head." He looked her form up and down then said, "I see Ratchet finally got the holo forms working." He gazed into her sapphire eyes, "Took him long enough."

She scuffed at him, "What do you want, Starscream?" She crossed her arms.

He found at her, "We need to talk. Meet me at our place in three earth hours. By then it will be dark there."

"What do we need to talk about?" she asked.

"Some things have...come up. I have been given new orders, and they involve you quite a bit." He took another step, closing that gap between then even more.

"Wait, let me guess, Megatron ordered you to terminate me?"

His gaze seemed to soften, "No, actually more the opposite. I'm see you in three hours then tell you more."

There was a short pause with nothing being said or done. Until he reached out and touched her hair where it had a pink streak. She refused to flinch or shy away. She didn't want to show any fear. He smiled after looking at her true form still lying on the ground. Then back at her saying, "The color suits you."

She glared at him then her gaze went to his red streak, "I could say the same about you."

He brought his hand back to his side and said, "See you in three hours, Starfire." Then he disappeared. She barley picked up what sounded like a jet over head, but as soon as she heard it, it was gone.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Primus, why did it have to be a plant with Cons? Why? Why? Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>There...Hmm well I wonder how Starfire will take to Starscream's new orders. Hmm...<strong>

**Oh...and Starfire is going to meet another Autobot in the next chapter...I wonder how that will go :)**

**Hopefully it won't be to long before I update next.**

**By the way if you guys have any ideas for the story or some one shots I would like to hear them. I'm in a typing mood lately so please...I want to hear your ideas :D**


	15. Meeting Wheeljack

******Tah Dah! Here is the next chapter! Man I'm on a roll here :D**

**This one is fun cause, as you can see by the name of the chapter, this is when Starfire meets Wheeljack :)**

**Hmm...I wonder how this will go**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TRANSFORMERS PRIME...but I wish I did :)**

**This is P.O.V._  
><em>**

_This is thoughts_**  
><strong>

**And this is ME!**_  
><em>

**X~X~X~X~ READ THE END PLEASE ~X~X~X~X**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Wheeljack<strong>

Starfire arrived at base shortly after her encounter with Starscream. After transforming into her bipedal mode she looked around the room. Ratchet was over at one of his work tables. Most likely working on a holo form chip.

Miko and Bulkhead were talking over in the lounge area. Jack and Arcee were there as well. Arcee waved her over, but she held up a digit and mouthed, "Just a minute." Then made her way over to Ratchet.

Once by his side she said, "Hi, Ratchet."

"Hello, Starfire. I trust the test run went well?" He said with out looking up from his project.

She chuckled remembering the four boys in the black convertible, "You could say that. How's the next one coming?"

He paused and looked at her, "I'm almost done with the next one. I'm finding it easier and easier to put together."

She smiled, "That's good. So who is going to get this one?"

He looked at the almost finished chip on the table, "We have another Autobot here on earth that is currently exploring the planet and I believe he would be the best one to receive the next one."

Starfire tilted her head, "There's someone else? Who?"

Ratchet sighed and pinched the top of his nose, "His name is Wheeljack. He is best friends with Bulkhead. They were both wreckers back on Cybertron."

Starfire nodded, "Hmm...yes, I recognize the name, how ever I never met the meck."

Ratchet scuffed, "Then consider yourself lucky. How ever I'm going to have to bridge him here so I can get him the holo form chip."

She shrugged her shoulders, "That's alright. I met some pretty crazy mecks back on Cybertron, I should be able to handle this guy."

He nodded, "Then more power to you. I will be calling him soon. If you could let the others know that would be helpful."

She nodded, "Alright, let me know if you need an extra set of servos again, Ratch." She walked over to the others and was greeted by them.

"Hey, Star. How was your drive around town?" Arcee asked.

She laughed, "It was different, I will admit that much. Ran into some gents in a black car who found my form to be very...how do you humans put it...hot."

Jack sighed and and face palmed, "Oh boy, and how did that go?"

She laughed, "I left them in the dust saying they can eat my cyber dust." She crossed her arms, pleased with how she handled it. Making the others laugh to.

"Oh," Starfire interrupted remembering something, "and Ratchet is going to be bridging a Wheeljack here soon do he can get the next holo form chip."

Bulkhead looked up from his conversation with Miko, "Jacky's comin'? Alright now there's going to be a party!"

Miko frowned a little, "Bit I thought Bulkhead was going to get the next holo form chip?"

"Wheeljack is in more need of a holo form chip at the moment since he is the one exploring the planet." Ratchet said as he straitened holding said chip up to his optics so he could get a good look at it. "Bulkhead can have to next one."

Miko crossed her arms pouting at first then said, "Fine. At least Wheeljack is coming over. We haven't seen him in a wile."

"Oh man, I can't wait for you to meet him, Starfire!" Bulkhead said. "Just wait till you hear the stories."

Starfire went to respond, but was interrupted when the ground bridge activated. A white muscle car with red and green details came speeding threw and turned sharply making it skid. It transformed in mid slide and a meck of great build stood in it's place. He looked at Ratchet and said, "Alright, Doc, what's all this about some holo form chip I need to have?"

Before Ratchet could say anything about being called 'Doc', Bulkhead shouted, "Jacky! Welcome home yah big slaghead!" He walked over and they fist bumped...hard. "Bulkhead, I didn't know you were gonna be here. You are usually out picking up Miko from detention right about now."

Said human walked over and said, "Ha ha, Wheeljack, schools out for the summer now. What's up?"

Wheeljack bent down and carefully rubbed the top of her head with one digit. "I'm pretty sure the sealing is up."

Miko started to laugh, "I so taught you that!'

He shrugged. "And it stuck with me." he said as he got back up.

Then doing a double take he spotted some thing pink...and feminine.

"Whoa." he whispered. His optics wide he leaned toured Bulkhead and asked, "Who is that beauty?" He gestured to the femme standing next to Arcee.

Bulkhead turned remembering the new femme, "Oh yah! I almost forgot. Jacky, I want to meet my new friend." Starfire walked over smiling at the meck who couldn't seem to stop staring at her.

"Wheeljack, this is Starfire. Her ship crash landed a few days ago and she's here to stay. Starfire, this...is Wheeljack. Best friend and brother in arms."

She smiled and held out her servo to Wheeljack, remembering the human greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you Wheeljack."

He had caught onto the human greeting, but he also knew of another one. He smiled and took her hand, but instead of shaking it...he pulled it up to his lip plates and placed a gentle kiss on top of her servo. "The pleasure is all mine."

Starfire's cooling fans kicked on as he let go and she pulled her hand back. "Umm...thanks."

They heard a sigh from the other side of the room, "If you don't mind...I would like to get this over with so I can get started on the next one." A frustrated Ratchet said gesturing to one of the medical berths.

Wheeljack smiled, "All right I'm comin'." He then turned to Starfire and winked, "Be right back." Then walked away to Ratchets domain.

Starfire rolled her optics then mumbled, "Great, another meck who thinks he's so smooth."

Bulkhead laughed, "Hey you should take it as a compliment. Back on Cybertron, Wheeljack almost _never_ was attracted to a femme. She either had to be drop dead gorgeous or he had to be over energized."

She let out a little chuckle, "Well I guess I can deal with it...for now. But I swear...if he makes a move, I will not resist using my former Autobot skills to kick his tin can!"

Arcee laughed, "I don't doubt it. But I do have to wonder...If Ratchet seemed to really like your holo form...I wonder how Wheeljack would react?"

This made Starfire smile a small, yet evil smile. "Hmm...that certainly would be an interesting sight wouldn't it, Arcee?"

Arcee razed her arms in surrender, "I want no part in this." then walked away.

"What do you have in mind, Starfire?" Miko asked from her spot down on the floor.

"Oh nothing to big, just want to see if I can get the tough wrecker to crack under my 'drop dead gorgeousness'." She exasperated the last part looking at Bulkhead. "I mean if it is enough to make Ratchet stair, then it must look pretty good."

Miko's eyes got big, "Dude! Ratchet was checking you out? I think that's all the poof you need right there in order to say your hot."

Bulkhead was standing there, just a little uneasy about the topic. "Umm...I'm going to go over here...and...watch from there." He walked over to where Arcee had gone leaving them behind.

"I wonder how bad the meck will react to your holo form?" Miko asked, making Star laugh. "Well the best thing that could happen would for him to glitch, but that is very unlikely."

"There, it's functional. Now move it so I can start on the next one." She heard Ratchet say as he shooed the meck away. "Alright, alright, I'm moving, Doc." Wheeljack made his way toured Starfire.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Wheeljack laughed then said, "Allot more."

Then he turned his attention to Starfire, "So do you have a holo form yet?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes. I was the one that tested the first one. Bumblebee is the only other one, at the moment, with one. Except now there's you."

"Yah, I will admit, it will take some getting used to."

"So what does your holo form look like, Wheeljack?" Miko asked then gave Starfire a look.

"Yah wanna see mine hu? Well I guess I could show yah." He said before transforming and activating his holo form.

Leaning up against his true form a tall, _very_ well built man appeared, Looking to be in his early thirties. His had slightly tanned skin and ocean blue eyes. His face had a scar on his left cheek. He had some scruff for facial hair. His hair was a dark brown that was somewhat neat. He was wearing blue jeans and cowboy boots that were worn down a bit. His top was a white t-shirt with the Autobot insignia on the front. Then a white racer jacket with a green and red stripe down both sleeves covered his muscular arms. The pockets had little red and green details as well.

Starfire nodded, "Very nice." Obviously not affected by his...buffness. Unlike Miko, who stood there with her mouth wide open and managed to utter one word, "Wow..." Making the two bots laugh.

"So you going to show me yours, Starfire?" Wheeljack said looking up at her.

She crossed her arms then looked down at Miko who managed to snap out of her trance and smirked. Starfire did the same and nodded, "Ok then. Sure I'll show her to yah."

She transformed only instead of appearing on her true form she appeared right in front of him, a few feet away. Holding her jacket in one hand with it swung over her shoulder, showing her arms and part of her shoulders. "There what do you think?"

The Unsuspecting meck was caught, she got a reaction right away. He had frozen and locked his eyes on her form with his mouth just barely hanging open.

Starfire glanced at Miko who was trying not to laugh hysterically. Then turning her gaze back to Wheeljack she waved her hand in front of his eye seeing if that would bring him back to reality...that didn't work.

"Wheeljack..." No response. "Oh Jacky." She said in sing song stepping to his side so she wasn't in front of him, but he still didn't wake.

"Dude, this is so hilarious." Miko managed to spurt out.

Starfire looked at her and said, "I have one more idea that should wake him. If you have video on that phone of your you might want to get it out." She had more than once seen the teen with her phone out taking pictures. Miko nodded then did so and got it recording.

By now this had gotten the attention of Bulkhead, Arcee and Jack who had decided to come over and get a better look at the poor warrior.

Starfire looked at his holo form one more time before looking at the top of his true form and lifting her had so it was almost touching the warm metal. Then, ever so carefully, so gazed a single, soft finger over his for

His engine revved loud and lurched forward and transformed deactivating his holo form. How ever they managed to spot the look of shock on it before it did disappear.

The poor meck was bent over kneeling on one knee, panting. His cooling fans kicking on right away. By now every one was laughing...and I mean every one. Even Ratchet found it very hard not to laugh at the wrecker's reaction to the femmes touch.

"Wow...she really...got you good, Wheeljack." Bulkhead managed to say in between laughs as he tried to get up from the floor where he was rolling from laughing so had.

Starfire deactivated her holo form and went back to bipedal mode. Walking over to the embarrassed meck she offered her servo saying, "Sorry, Wheeljack. I kind of couldn't resist. Can we still be friends?"

He looked at her servo then to her face. He shook his head and laughed, "I haven't been got in a long time, and it was a rare thing for someone to get me. I kinda don't blame yah." He took her servo and she pulled him up to a stand.

"Sure we can be friends. Just don't ever do that again." he added.

* * *

><p><strong>There. So...what did yah think? What did yah think? :D<strong>

**I thought it was really funny...by the way I just thought I would add...My BIRTHDAY is Thursday! :D **

**So please review. Reviews make me happy. Plus it's my birthday this week so review even more :D**

**I have my idea for the next chapter I'm just not sure if I'll be able to get to it this week cause I have a Fish Fry to do and a Birthday and a Parade!**

**Thought I'd let you know...and I'm also planing a Birthday party for me too :D**

**So hope you liked it. If any ideas for the story or and one shots let me know cause I just recently got into one shot and I really like to type them :)**


	16. Another Meeting

**Ok...so I know it's been a while but here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

**This is thoughts**

**This is P.O.V.**

**This is me XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Meeting<strong>

For the next couple of hours Starfire enjoyed the stories that Wheeljack and Bulkhead told. Wheeljack really was a good mech.

When Starfire became a neutral a few Autobots had tried to make a move on her. And she refused every single one of them. Some were a little more pushier than others, but she knew how to handle herself, even without her weapons.

Becoming a neutral to her meant bearing no arms so that it what she did. Others didn't believe that, but that just made them bigger targets.

By now Ratchet had finished the next holo form chip and gave it to Bulkhead. For witch Miko was ecstatic.

His holo form was similar to Wheeljack's as for as build, height and age. He was very broad shouldered with thick hands. He had brown shaggy hair that stuck up in all directions. Scars covered his arms and he had one on his forehead. He was wearing camo, green cargo pants and a green t-shirt to match. Black combat boots covering his feet.

Her inner alarm clock began to go off wile Miko started to show the two wreckers how to play guitar. 7:20 P.M. It was almost time to go meet Starscream. She dreaded the thought and wondered if she should go. For some odd reason she felt she could trust him.

She stood from their group and went over to Ratchet who was working on the next holo form chip that would either go to Arcee or Optimus. "Hey Ratchet?" she asked.

"Yes Starfire?" he said not looking up from his work.

"Can you send me to that place in Canada? I need to go get some fresh air."

He looked up at her a little surprised, "You want to go there? You do realize it is dark out, don't you?"

She nodded, "Yes I know. I still would like to go back there. I really enjoyed that place and I am curios to see the night sky."

He nodded and walked over to the computer, "Very well. Keep your communicator on incase we need to get a hold of you or vise versa."

He set the coordinates then activated the ground bridge. She smiled a small smile then said, "Thanks, Ratchet." She transformed and activated her holo form. She heard Arcee call her, but she ignored her and sped off without looking back.

"Hey, Ratchet, where is Starfire going?" Arcee asked walking up to the medic as he shut off the ground bridge.

He found at the femme, "She said she needs some fresh air and she wanted to look at the stars." He walked back over to his work table and continued on the holo form chip. "She'll said she'd keep her communicator on. So if she gets into trouble she'll be able to contact us." He looked over at Miko, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack as the began trying to play the guitar. Then he looked back at Arcee grimacing, "And quite frankly...I don't blame her."

Arcee still wasn't conferrable with it. Since the other day when Starfire was being watched by Starscream, she has been worried for her friends safety.

_**(Starfire's P.O.V.)**_

She drove thought the forest and made it to the cliff where she was before. Where Starscream confronted her. He hadn't arrived yet so she transformed and sat at the edge of the cliff letting her legs dangle over the side.

Looking up at the sky she got to take in the beauty of it all. It was a clear night. Not a could in the sky. She was able to see any star in that sky, and with the moon being full the forest was fairly well lit. Enough so she didn't need her head lights.

For a moment she forgot why she was there. Gazing up at the stars gave her a since of peace. One that she really needed at this time. They twinkled in the dark blue almost black sky. It was so peaceful to her.

"I almost didn't think you were going to show." She heard the voice she dreaded and stood up and turned to face Starscream as he approached. She took her own steps forward so she was away from the ledge.

They came with in a few yards of each other and she said, "Well I'm here...what do you want?"

He sighed, "So quick to get to the point." She glared at him, not amused. "Fine, as soon as I told Megatron your name he had me show him a picture of you from my memory banks." He taped his head with a clawed digit. "I must say he some what less then pleased."

She crossed her arms, "So he still remembers me huh? I'd think after all these years he would have forgotten about me."

"Hardly. He looked as though he was ready to explode when he saw the picture of you." Starscream regained his composure then continued. "He wants me to befriend you then bring you before him so he can kill you himself."

She locked optics with him, "And like I asked before...do you plan on doing so?"

He smiled, "I think we can work this into our original plan. When the time comes for me to bring you before him, we can kill him."

"What makes you think I can even fight him? I've been a neutral for a long time now. I don't have weapons anymore." she stated.

"Just have your doctor reactivate them. They are still with in your programming." He said gesturing to her.

She frowned. _'Is there any way I can get out of this __with out __getting deactivated?!'_

Looking back at him he she studied him. His body language. The way he looked at her. His facial expressions. What did he really have planed? What did he really want?

"I haven't fought in years. I won't be very good." she responded back to him.

"Really?" he smirked at her. Then with out warning attacked with is fists.

By instinct she blocked and dodged every single blow with ease. "I think you still remember. At least as far as blocking goes."

This made her some what angry. After dodging one of his blows she kicked him in the face, making him stager back, surprised.

He rugged his cheek plate where she kick him, "Good. I think you'll be able to put up a good fight." She was still holding up her fists ready for any more attacks that he might throw at her.

He stood there waiting for her to relax some. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. The adenlin rush you feel in a battle. Your spark beating faster, pumping energon through your lines. You just have to be careful and not let it cloud your judgment.

Once she realized he wasn't going to attack again she brought her servos to her side and let some of the tension ease.

"So have you made your decision yet?" He asked.

She looked at the ground, still unsure. He seemed to be telling the truth, but Decepticons were called Decepticons for a reason. "No I haven't."

He huphed, "Well you might want to hurry it up since we're suppose to be becoming friends."

She mentally shuddered at that thought. _'Friends? With a Decepticon? Like that'll ever happen!'_

She crossed her arms, "I'll think about it."

He nodded, "Good. I will use my holo form at times if necessary to contact you when you come out."

She rolled her optics and said, "If you can help it I would like to have as little contact with you as possible."

"Aww...you wouldn't miss me?" he said taking a step closer to her.

"Just remember I do still know how to fight and I won't be afraid to kick you aft if you get to close." she narrowed her optics at him, making sure he realized how serious she was.

No words were said as they stood in silence until he said, "We are done here you may call your friends and have them ground bridge you back."

"What if I'm not ready to leave yet? Maybe I want to go back to where I was, before you showed up, and enjoy the silence."

He gestured to the cliff ledge where she was before, "Then by all means...go ahead. I just have to stay and watch you. I can't leave until after you do."

She gowned and walked away to the edge and took her seat at the ledge again. Sparing a glance at Starscream before looking back up at the stars, letting them hypnotize her.

_**(Starscreams P.O.V.)**_

Starscream stood there watching her look into the sky. _'What is it with her and nature?'_

He stood there trying to figure out what to do until she finally left, coming up with nothing. So he just stood there watching her.

A half an hour past with out any movement or words said from either of them. Until Starfire sighed and looked at Starscream, "Do you plan on just watching me the entire time?"

He scuffed, "I don't really have much anything else to do now do I?"

She rolled her optics then looked beck at him, "Have you ever tried relaxing just a little bit?"

He crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his other ped, "I don't ever have time to do so unless I'm in recharge."

She raised her arms up as if to say 'Duh'. "Well you have the time know."

He rolled his optics and just stared at her not saying anything. She rolled her optics and shook her head, "Suit yourself." She laid back putting her servos behind her head for support and closed her optics.

Starscream found himself going over what she said...she was right. He just wasn't used to that little fact. Giving in he walked over the ledge, a good five yards from Starfire, and sat down. Only he stared into the dark forest instead of the stars. More thinking about how he was going to carry out his plan. "You're not relaxing." He heard the femme say from her spot.

He looked over, she was still in the same position. Optics still closed too, but she was smiling just slightly. "I don't have to lie down incase to relax."

She opened her optics and looked at him, "No, but your still tense just sitting there plus I'll bet your processor is running a mile a minute."

He growled and looked away. She was right...again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know it's story but...at least it is something to satisfy your hunger for more :)<strong>

**Please review! Thank you all my ponies XD (I got into My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)**


End file.
